Never say Never
by Devils.Angel.89
Summary: A step up 2 story with a twist. Andie and Chase with the crew and more siblings. Will the crew win the streets with the help of Andies twin sisters Jaimee and Amelia and Chases twin brother Jeff?
1. The first day

**Never say Never**

**Hey this story starts from when Andie gets into MSA, just so you this is my first story so please please feel free to tell me what u think off it… *be kind though* I really wanna make it to 5 pages before I put it up…**

**I don't own Step up 2, but hell I would love to own Robert Hoffman… And my fella wants Briana Evigan for himself lol sorry babe u cant have her. But hell I do own Andie's sisters Jaimee-Leigh (and I do cause that's my daughters name, I would say ask her but she's only six months old) and Amelia. I also own Jeffrey aka Jedi…**

**No wait just had an idea… I'm going to make Chase have a twin brother and Andie is one part of triplets… sounds confusing don't it lol**

_Waking in the dark Andie groaned. She had had a rough day, and this one didn't seem to wanna be any different. She had gotten bullied into auditioning at the Maryland School of the Arts, be her friend and what she classed as her older brother "Tyler Gage". The only good thing about it was that her sisters Jaimee-Leigh and Amelia had been made to audition too. 'Well Jaimee was right, I'd rather go to MSA than Texas.' Andie thought. _

_Rolling over she looked at the small alarm clock next to her bed, it was only 5 am, but she was wide awake. In the tiny room next door to hers she could hear her sister Amelia stirring, but before she could get out of bed Jaimee-Leigh walked into her room. It was spooky, Andie could have sworn she was looking in the mirror._

_Being the oldest of triplets was a lot of fun, but when your sisters were a spitting image of you, you had to know there was trouble a head. All three of them had long brown hair, athletic, slender builds and caramel brown eyes. But nobody would have believed they were sisters if they didn't look the same. They where as different as day, night and sunset. _

_Andie, being the oldest of the West sisters was mostly laid back. Although when vexed she was sarcastic, to the point of just pure evil. Especially if you went after her family. As the oldest she kind of took over the roll as protector and mother after the girls mother died when they were 16. Always the strong minded older sister, Andie likes to take control of her environment, often clashing with Amelia for that reason. _

_Jaimee-Leigh, the middle sister, is shy and emotional. She tends to feel what everyone else is feeling way to much. She's very sensitive and is always stuck in between her two sisters Andie and Amelia when they argue. __Despite being more sensible and down to earth than her sisters, Jaimee-Leigh is one of few dancers in Baltimore who rivals Andie and Amelia in the popularity stakes and in moves. She is known for being practical and a good listener, and her peers often confided in her. _

_Amelia West, well what could you say about the baby of the girls? Where to start? Her favourite hobby, apart from her dancing, is to wind Andie up. Sarcastic, stubborn, flirty and always up for a laugh. But Amelia is also very devious. Always getting what she wants when she wants it. The only thing the sisters shared was their love for Hip Hop._

"_You already awake, D?" Jaimee-Leigh smiled at her sister, whilst sitting herself down on the edge of the bed. She looked around the room with it's orange walls, yellow carpet and curtains, it was spotless. Nothing was every out of place, Andie was just way too organised. _

"_Yeah, I guess…"_

_Amelia stumbled through the bedroom door, tying her bright pink dressing gowned round her slender build. "Do you two know what the time is? We don't have to be at MSA until 9." She was mumbling, and unlike her two sisters she hated mornings. The day should start at lunch time in her eyes._

_Both her sisters laughed as she throw herself across Andie's bed and curled up next to her older sister. She yawned before she asked "Why are we doing this again? I mean come on, we're going to a posh kids school, girls. Are we out of our minds?"_

"_You wont be saying that if Sarah had our arses down in Texas, would you now?" Andie smirked as she watched her little sister wince. They all had gotten in trouble with Sarah just a couple of days before. Belonging to the Dance crew the 410 was something the girls enjoyed but the guardian despised. But hey who cared? The girls didn't until now, it was MSA or Texas. It didn't take the girls to seconds to decide on what they were going to do. _

"_you wait till she sees the guys at MSA, she'll be drawling all over them."_

"_What at those ballet boys? Fuck off, Jaimee."_

"_Language!!", Andie laughed as she watched Amelia smack their sisters leg. She got up and said, "I think we best start getting ready. Sarah will flip if we're not out the door in time for school. And we going to meet Missy and Felicia on the way there."_

_Jaimee smirked as she went to get her stuff ready for school. The girls were going to make a big impression on those rich ballet kids and if she knew Amelia, she was going to break a few hearts along the way. Smirking she walked into her bathroom._

_After a while Amelia stepped out of her shower and wrapped her towel around her. Drying herself off, she shut her eyes and wallowed. Being woken up at 5 in the morning took it's toll on the youngest West sister. She would have snagged herself 9 hours sleep if it wasn't for Jaimee shaking her to get her up. She pulled the towel over her now curling her and sighed. God knows what they had gotten themselves into this time, but one things for certain: those ballet boys were going to have their work cut out for them. But she still sighed to the mirror as she started getting dressed, "Life, at the moment, absolutely does suck."_

_It was getting closed to 7 before any of the girls walked downstairs. Only now you could really see the difference between them. Andie, also was practical, wearing a pair of trackie bottoms with a wife beater, as people will call them. Jamie, dressed in a pair of jeans and a top, which had the saying: __So you have noticed us then??? __written across her breast. Amelia on the other hand went over the top again. Dressed in what Andie thought a pair of jeans panties, a pair of well worn hot pants, and a skimpy top, which showed off most of her midriff and looked like she had taken a pair of scissors to it to make the rips in, probably had Andie mused. Under the ripped top there was a mesh top. All the girls had their trainers on their feet as they entered the kitchen. _

_And there was the reason the girls were in this mess anyway, one hand holding a coffee mug the over making what seemed to be breakfast. Walking past the table, Amelia grabbed Charlie, the seven year old son of Sarah's. He was like the girls little brother._

_On the other side of town the Collins brothers were climbing into Chase's black SUV. Blake, the oldest had gone to MSA early so it just left Chase and his twin Jeffrey. Identical down to the blonde hair, chocolate coloured eyes and attitude, it was hard to tell them apart. It was their dance styles that gave them away. Chase was more daring as Jeffrey but hey they didn't care. Being that this is their second year at MSA the guys didn't really care about going to school. Hey they could escape from their overbearing mother and strict father for hours on end, so that was a bonus._

_The minute they had left the drive way, Jeff grabbed his iPod and cranked up the music to a ear deafing ton. Chase didn't care much it got them through the drive to school, even if it meant pouting up with Jeff's music all the way into town. The pick of the morning seemed to be Rihanna_

_Walking up to the front of MSA, the triplets couldn't believe the were doing this. Missy and Felicia were with them._

"_Girl, I cant believe your going to do this," rounding up what everyone else was feeling Felicia stared at the school gates._

"_Well, it's this or Texas… " Andie groaned as her sister pointed it out. Jaimee the knack of saying what everyone wanted to avoid. "Your chose, Licia."_

_Just at that moment Missy and Amelia spotted some guys coming out of the school. "It cant be that bad going here." Missy smirked._

_Swapping looks Jaimee, Andie and Felicia sighed. Then after a quick goodbye the triplets entered the school looking around. _

"_we better get to class, don't wanna mess this up on our first day do we now, girls?" Jaimee said as they stood in the hall. All around them other students were talking. _

_Her sisters just shook their heads. No way were they going to mess this up. Doing that would mean moving to Texas, and to their dreaded Aunt Alice and her stuck up daughters Chloe and Marie. Just thinking of that made Andie shudder. _

_Where had the day gone? It was already lunch time. The sisters stood out in the lunch court looking for a place to sit. The only free table was covered in junk. Food and rubbish other student had just left on the table. Exchanging looks the sisters walked over to the table. They had just sat down as a voice behind Andie made them look up._

"_Your in my seat."_

_They just looked up to see a guy, about 16 years of age with a mop of curly black hair looking at them. The only reply he got was a smirk off Amelia. _

"_I mean, it is my seat, but I´ll give you apass for today. By the way I´m Robert Alexander the III, nut you can call me Moose."_

"_What´s up? I´m Andie."_

"_hey there, I´m Jaimee."_

"_Amelia."_

_The group sat their chatting away until they had finished their lunch. Apparently Moose knew what there was to know about everyone. After telling them all about the latest MSA gossip, they made their way to their lockers. The girls were deep in discussion with Moose about the school when Amelia and Andie walked into two guys. Jaimee just smirked at them._

"_Hey, you ok?"_

_Amelia looked up and flashed the blonde boy a thousand watt smile, `hell he´s cute` she thought. But she just answered "I would have to answer that question if you had been watching where you were going would I now?" Then she looked at the guy that had bumped into Andie. "Hell, I think I´m seeing double…"_

Her sisters had a hard time trying not to laugh. The poor guy didn't know what had hit him. But Andie didn't miss the fact the both the boys were staring at them. When one of them stepped towards them she watched him as he grinned. "Well, hey, it looks like we´ve got three carbon copies of the same girl here now, what do you say Jeff?"

The girls stared at the blonde boy as he spoke, Amelia just rolled her eyes and shrugged. Jaimee crossed her arms of her chest, Andie started playing with her ponytail. "Hey, I´m Chase and this is my brother Jeff. Glad you made it in."

"Whatever… Im Amelia and these are my sisters Andie and Jaimee-Leigh."

"We say you audtion, you girls are amazing little dancer."

Now it was Andie that spoke, her guard was up. No one called her dancing little, not even her sisters. "What?"

"I said, you are amazing little dancers."

Jaimee and Amelia just smirked as Andie stared darkly at Chase. "Well, you know, I would call our dancing little."

"I… I didn't mean it that way."

Before Andie could come out with another remark her sisters just grabbed her arms and pulled her away. Amelia looked back over her shoulder and said "Sorry, guys. We gotta be some where."

When they had reached the girls lockers, Moose said "I cant believe you know Chase and Jeff Collins."

Jaimee just rolled her eyes. "We don't know them."

"Their both like MSA royalty, their parents like founded this school, and their brother is legendary."

"Dircector Collins is their brother?" , this came from Amelia, who sighed. Now there was no way she would ever go near the guy with the blonde hair again. If she despised one thing, that was girls who just loved to go out with the heads sons or vice virsa. Her sisters just looked at her and laughed, they knew her way to well. If she was ever to go out with a guy that was realated to the schools head she would die.

"Yeah, he used to go here, but left to dance with the royal ballet in England."

"So, why is he back?"

"I don't know, I heard something about him wanting to turn MSA into the next Jilluard. Romour is it that he just burned out. But there is a lot of changes going on around here that no one likes." Spotting Chase and Jeff he carried on, "And those two, Chase is a ladies man, so is Jeff."

Amelia looked up from her bag, just was just rummaging through it to find something. "So their players?"

"More like an All Star. He´s just taken the jersey out of retirment, so be warned."

All three of the grils rolled their eyes and spotted a girl dancing in one of the studios. Moose followed their eyes and said, "That's cyborg Sophie. Shes a triple threat and Collins crowning acviement. She sings, acts and dances. Shes won all the compations out there, but shes just lost the biggest one yet. The fight for Chase´s heart."

"Argh, its like ive landed in an episode of the Hills." Andie and Jaimee groaned together.

"He broke up with her a couple of weeks ago, but the be back together again by the end of the year."

Amelia smirked, "Just in time for the Season Finale."

Moose laughed, Andie and Jaimee grinned at their sister. She had a knack of explaining things in the funniest of ways. Slowly the group turned to leave for their classes. The only class the girls had together was dance. They thought it was so that the teachers didn't get them mixed up. But twice this morning Andie had been called Amelia and once Jaimee. The others had told her that too.

Although the all took dance, Jaimee also took acting and singing. The only one out of the three that could be called a triple threat. They had joked about it with Moose at lunch. The "Triple-Threat-Triplet" they ahd nicknamed her. Jaimee didn't mind, she knew she was doing what she loved.

Walking into dance, the girls looked around. Hell all around them were ballet kids. Exchanging a look they took off their sneakers and stood at the back of the class. Within two minutes of them sitting down, director Collins walked into the room.

_**Please Review… what do u guys think? Please let me know!!!**_


	2. Dance and fight

**Never say Never**

**Right I don't own Step up 2 but I sure would like to own Rob Hoffman. I don't own "push" by Enrique inglasias either, so when if you don't know it go to youtube trust me it's a great song one of my all time favourites.. I do however own Jaimee-Leigh, Amelia and Jeff. Oh and Maxi…**

**Alright we got up to the girls first dance lesson. I really hope you like the idea of Andie and Chase being a part of triplets/twins. I just thought nobody else seemed to come up with it so I had to try it. don't know what's gonna happen next just going with the flow…**

**Hell I had to put the chat that Andie had with Chase and Moose in. Sorry if anyone thought I was just coping the film. Up until Andie has trouble with her the 410 its going to be all me. Just with the one or two of the films quotes or conversations. Aiming for 3000 words now… lol Right here comes chapter 2**

_The girls looked at the director of the Maryland School of the Arts and sighed. They were in for a long and dragging lesson._

"_I hope you all stretched this morning." Came the deep voice of Collins. Amelia just laid her head down on her knees, yeah she had stretched. Short of killing herself just to be her normal cheery self, and that was all Jaimee´s fault. Just as Collins was telling them about the Fundraiser, her mobile started vibrating in her pocket making her sisters jump. Andie even muttered something like "How the fuck can she even get a phone in those panties type things?" which made her nearly laugh out load. _

_The next thing she heard was the word improvs… `Jesus, what?` the girls each stared at Collins. They were supposed to get up there and dance in front of everyone without practicing a dance, or even knowing what music they were dancing to. Tuck would have a field day if he could see them now. As a boy got called up to dance Andie looked at the door, it opened and in walked Chase with Jeff._

"_You late. Now being on time in the real world wont cut it boys."_

"_Come on, already with that stuff, Blake." which of the twins had said this the girls didn't really know, but hey he had a point._

"_That's director Collins."_

"_Yes, your majesty." The other twin bowed towards his older brother. The girls had to look else where so that they didn't bust out laughing, even looking at each other would have had them inn stitches. That would have meant trouble that's for sure. Amelia looked up just as one of the Twins looked her way and flashed her a smug smile, she just smirked and turned away from him. Jaimee had noticed that and poked her baby sister in the side. "Someone likes you." she whispered in her ear. _

"_nah, he just like what he sees…" Amelia smirked back._

_Andie just tapped her sisters knees, "you know he's still watching you, Mia."_

_Amelia just rolled her eyes. She was about to give her sister a piece of what she thought as she heard her name being called up. "well, here goes nothing…" Her sisters smirked as she stood up. Than she heard another name being called up. Jeff…_

_The Collins twins gave each other a quick high five as Jeff stood up. Dressed in a red wife beater and a pair of really baggy jeans he walked over to Amelia. When Blake turned the music on, she heard the beat of her favourite song, "push". Her sisters shared her smirk as she stared to dance, if only Blake knew what he had done. Jeff on the other hand matched her steps as if the had done this dance a thousand times before. _

_Andie and Jaimee gave each over a high five as their baby sister hit a move that she had been practising for a while. Now suddenly the double back flip she did worked, if she could do it again they knew she could pull it off as many times as she wanted. But just as she came down onto her foot, she twisted it and fell. Jeff grabbed her arms to stop her from falling, her sisters raced to help the sister. Even Chase had rushed over._

"_Mia, are you ok?" Andie looked at her. Amelia just nodded, her face was pale and she bit her lip. "You ever try that again and I'm going to bloody kill you."_

_Amelia looked up from the floor, she couldn't believe, never before had something like that happened to her. Never before had she not been able to perform a move, or hurt her ankle doing a flip._

"_Jeff, get her to the nurses office, the rest of you class dismissed." Blake's voice raised over the many noises of the other students. Jeff just nodded. He placed his arm under Amelia's legs and picked her up. He was surprised at how light she was and at the fact that she tensed up as he held her. _

"_I don't bite, you know" he whispered in her eye as she looked at him. She smirked turning her head into his neck and answered, "But I might…" When she lifted her head she flashed her sisters a big grin. "Look, you do know I can walk. I only twisted it."_

_Chase stepped forward, dressed in a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. "Hell, you'll do more damage to it if you do. Let Jeff carry you… if not for you than for him."_

"_You feel her up, Jeff and your done for." warned Andie, her eyes looking at him dangerously. Yes she was overprotective of her sisters, but only because they had lost their mum a year ago. Jaimee looked at her sisters and rolled her eyes, she had never met such bigger drama queens in her life. She knew that Amelia would wind her up by saying something out of order and Andie would blow her top. But hey she wouldn't be without her sisters._

"_Oh, bite me… and there was me hoping he'd get me all hot and bothered in the nurses office," Amelia smirked. Poor Chase and Jeff stared at her. Jeff went bright red in the face as he looked at the girl he was carrying. Jesus, never in he's life had he met someone as straight forward as her. Ok, he had only just meet her but she was different than the girls at this school. Come to think of it so were her sisters. He looked at Jaimee for help, she just shook her head and laughed._

_Chase looked at the youngest West sister in awe. She didn't just saw what he thought she did, he then looked at her sister, Andie. She was close to blowing her top. He laid is hand on the small of her back. "I think she was kidding…" Well, he hoped for Jeff's sake she was. Cause for some reason Andie didn't look like she was kidding._

_After the nurse had checked Amelia's ankle, and declared her fine. She had just twisted it wrong, ("Ha, told you all so…" was the reaction off Amelia), the girls left Chase and Jeff staring as they went and found Moose. Jeff couldn't keep his eyes of Amelia's retreating back, and just before she got out of sight she looked back. Her caramel coloured eyes shining with laughter as she listened to Andie go on and on about what she said. _

"_Watch it, it'll hit you hard, Jedi…" _

"_Nah, she's not my type."_

_Chase laughed slightly, not Jeff's type his ass. His brother couldn't lie for shit. "Ah, you have a type now?" he laughed as Jeff shot him a dirty look. No way was he going to admit that he liked the youngest West sister. Chase would never shut up about it if he did that. But hell, Chase wouldn't shut up about it anyway, but he wasn't going to give him the advantage._

"_And what about that Andie, you were practically drawling over her, Chase."_

"_She's kinda hot. And she's feisty…"_

_Jeff laughed, feisty… well that's not how he would of described the oldest West sister. Short fused maybe, but never feisty._

_Over the next couple of weeks the girls had forgotten the telling off that Andie had been given Amelia. Chase and Jeff had tried everything to talk to the girls, even taken to standing at their lockers between lessons and joining them at lunch on a couple of occasions, which made Jaimee laugh as her sisters just complained after school. Even rehearsal with the 410 was getting forgotten, hell they were always late. And as Andie pointed out, Tuck was on the verge of killing them all._

_Moose joined them in the court yard, his face flushed as he told them the newest bit of gossip. Apparently it was all over school that the new girl had stolen Jeff Collins's heart. Maybe that's why the girls were getting dirty looks, Amelia just laughed as she heard that. Moose shook his head as Jaimee filled him in on their dance class._

_As Jaimee told him what Amelia had said to Andie about Jeff, he couldn't contain himself with laughter. "you said what?!"_

"_I said that maybe I wanted him to get me all hot and bothered." Amelia giggled as she repeated what she had said. "the poor guy didn't know where to look."_

_Andie just rolled her eyes, why her sister had to drive guys crazy she would never know. Maybe just had a bad knock on the head as a baby. Hell if she picked up the pieces of her sisters mess again. She tuned back in as she saw a girl with long platinum blonde hair walking towards the group, she looked pissed. _

"_ah… Moose, who's that?"_

"_who's who?"_

"_That."_

_The group looked towards the girl, who was surrounded by her friends. Amelia just pulled on her long brown hair. It was already curling around her face wildly. Moose went from red to pale white as he saw the girl. "That's Maxi… Jeff's ex…they spilt cause he found out she had… hey Maxi…"_

_Before he could even finish the sentence, Maxi stood in front of Amelia. Amelia just looked at the girl with a look of cool dismissal in her face. So she was Jeff's ex, so what… so why did she feel like thumping this skinny bitch?_

"_I was hoping to get a chance to meet you. Jeff's girl from the streets."_

_´Smirking Amelia answered her, "Mostly MSA considers me theirs." Out of the corner of her eye she had spotted Chase… or was it Jeff… No black shirt it was Chase. But instead of looking up she just continued looking at the girl in front of her. _

"_I cant imagine it. What it most be like coming from the streets to a dance school like MSA. It most be so exciting."_

_The cool dismissal of the girl was now heard in Amelia's voice as she turned to look at her sisters. "It has its moments."_

"_More than moments, I'm sure." Amelia watched as the girl looked her up and down before saying. "I have to say you don't look like a street dancer… I mean did a hooker dress you?" Maxis eyebrows arched as she looked at the clothes that Amelia had on._

_Andie was just about to step forward as Amelia left her hand to stop her. "No, I usually do it myself."_

"_you think your so witty just because you'll letting Jeff get his rocks off on you. How else would you get into a school like this and get a boy like that?"_

_The triplets stared at Maxi for a second before Amelia turned from her completely. She flashed her sisters a grin before saying, "You know… I heard that one of Jeff's exes keeps putting it out… I mean come on, even I don't have to be clever to work out that the girls a Hoe…" her voice caring over the court yard, making people laugh and point at Maxi._

_Her sisters just laughed as she winked at them, after a couple of seconds Moose even joined in. He wasn't so certain he should a first but he did. As he turned he saw Chase leaning against the wall of the school watching them. Suddenly a scream made him look over his shoulder._

_Maxi had Amelia by the hair and was trying her hardest to ripe it from her scalp. A fountain of colourful language could be heard from the girls sisters. But before they could pull the girl off her, Maxis friend grabbed them. _

_Andie looked about ready to exploded. "Now look here…" she was able to get out, before the hand of one of the girls caught her face. "Oh, hell no…"_

_Chase couldn't have reacted even if he wanted to, it happened way to quick. One second the girls were laughing, the next Amelia was being kicked and slapped. He raced across the court yard to reach the sisters before Andie did some serious damage to girl in front of her. Just as she was going to punch the girls lights out, he stepped in between. Grabbing her hand and saying "Andie, no… she's not worth it… you'll get suspended…"_

_Andie was almost screaming at him as he pulled her out of the reach of the girl trying to hit her. As Chase looked up he saw Moose trying to pull Jaimee out of the grasp of one of Maxis friends. They both exchanged looks before looking at Amelia. One thing that she did well was defend herself. The only problem in that being, Maxi had hold of her hair so short of letting her rip it out so she could hit her their was nothing she could do. Suddenly she felt Maxi let go of her hair and a pair of strong arms holding her back so that she couldn't turn and smash maxi's tiny frame to pieces._

"_Hey… Amelia…"_

_She tensed up as she heard the sound of the voice. She didn't recognised it, but after raising her head and seeing the look on Maxi's face she realized who it was. Jeff… she didn't relax though, hell if she wasn't gonna get Maxi back for doing what she did. He head hurt, clumps of her hair fell out as she brushed her hand through it. Maxi just ran off, tears streaming down her face. Her friends followed as well._

"_I am gonna kill that evil bitch the minute I get my hands on her." Amelia fumed. "let me go, Jeff."_

_He listened looking her up and down. Her top was hanging off her shoulders and her back was bruised slightly from the kicks she had given. Her hairs was coming out as she brushed her hands through it. He just stood there looking at her. And she didn't even look at him, she just walked round him to her sisters. Making sure they were alright was her first thought. Andie was calling Maxi all the names she could think of, hell if it wasn't a lot. The one that made Amelia laugh was "fucking twofaced evil slutbag…". Jaimee was wiping her hair back into a ponytail and trying not to laugh at her sisters choice of words._

"_That girl better had watch it," was all she said as she looked at Amelia. Then as she saw the bruises on her back and sides she winced. "Yauza… girl. Don't that hurt?"_

"_What?" Amelia hadn't even noticed the bruising or the pain that came from her shoulders. Blood seemed to dribble from a cut that looked like Maxi had dragged her finger nails all over her back. "Well, jeez… no I guess…"_

"_You sure?"_

_For the first time since her held her back, Jeff spoke. Stepping towards the sisters he brushed Amelia's hair away from her face, she pulled back hissing as she bumped into the wall. That hurt, her back killed and when she got her hands on Maxi she was gonna kill her. No body jumps her, hell not even her crew ever tried that one._

"_what the hell is going on here?" came a dark voice…_

_The group turned to look at Blake, he had heard there was a fight going on, but hadn't manage to get down here on time. Jeff, Moose and Chase stepped in front of the triplets so they wouldn't be spotted. That was the last thing they needed, and the boys seemed to know it. Shrinking against the boys backs the waited to see if some one would explain. In the end Chase ended up saying "Maxi went mental at some chick for flirting with Jeff…"_

_Andie wanted to punch him, but thought better of it. No way in hell was she gonna give her sisters away. She'd just wait until Blake had gone and hell she hoped it was soon. She looked at her sisters and Amelia mouthed "Dang, girl, his ass is fine…" Trying their hardest not to laugh the sisters rolled their eyes at her as she eyed up Jeff's butt._

_After about five minutes of Blake asking questions he disappeared and the boys moved. Jaimee finally laughed out loud as she watched her sisters staring at the Collins Twins. Hey they had just covered for them. Moose stood gaping too. _

"_Well, I don't know what to say…" Andie muttered looking at her sister "but why the hell do you always pick the wrong guess to flirt with?"_

_Everyone just stood and laughed as Amelia shook her head shocked. Was she flirting? Hell she didn't even notice it. "Do not…" was all the girl could get out. Then she looked at her phone "We're gonna be late again, girls…"_

_Andie and Jaimee whipped their phones out of their pockets. Hell, Tuck was gonna kill them for sure. Chase laid his hand on Andie's shoulder. "How about we give you a lift?"_

"_You know, we could just catch the bus…" Jaimee said, she didn't really want Tuck to see them with Chase or Jeff. He would go ape shit._

"_Come on, our car has to smell better than the bus."_

_After being talked into getting a lift to the park where they were rehearsing for the streets. Climbing into Chase's black SUV, the girls sat talking in low voices about something. Every now and again, Jeff or Chase would ask for a direction, trying their hardest to catch words from the sisters. However as they got to the park, the girls climb out. Followed by the boys, they chatted and Amelia said "See yas tomorrow…" smirking at Chase and Jeff._

_After finally reaching their crew, they discovered rehearsal was already over…_

_**3159 words, hell I managed it**_

_**Please R&R Thx**_


	3. Just disappeared?

**Never say Never**

**Right I don't own Step up 2 but I sure would like to own Rob Hoffman. I don't own "push" by Enrique inglasias either, so when if you don't know it go to youtube trust me it's a great song one of my all time favourites… I do however own Jaimee-Leigh, Amelia and Jeff. Oh and Maxi…**

_´Oh hell was the only thing that shot through Andie's head as she walked over to Felicia and Missy. The shits gonna hit the pan, she knew it. Missy smiled at her best friends as they walked up to her. Felicia on the over hand flew into a huff. And of course Tuck hadn't missed it. _

_Jaimee sighed as Tuck came storming over to have a go at them… again… but she hadn't been ready for what he said. "Your out, girls…I know about you going to MSA."_

_Amelia just shot Tuck a dirty lock, she was still battered and bruised from the fight at school, and the only way she was able to hide this was for her to borrow Jeff's wife beater. "Whoa, whoa, whoa…" putting her hands up she glared at Felicia. "You grassed us up? Hell Felicia that's well sick of ya…" The anger that she had bottled up inside her wanted to burst out, hell she wanted to bang Felicia's smug face into something extremely hard. And by the look on her sister's faces they were thinking the same. _

_Watching as the 410 just walked away from them, the girls wanted to scream. In the end Andie settled with kicking a wall, and hurting her foot. Jaimee just stood in shock as she looked at her sisters. Well they had messed this one up hadn't they? Slowly the sisters made their way back to Sarah's. _

_Amelia work in the dark. Through the curtains of her room she could see the sun was coming up. For a moment she just simply lay there, going through the events of the day before in her head. They had just been kicked out of their crew. She couldn't believe it; the 410 had kicked them out for going MSA. Felicia had grassed them up to Tuck._

_When she rose, the light in her room turned on. She looked towards the door and there was Andie and Jaimee. They looked like they were still in shock about the day before. She didn't quite believe it either but it was true. When she saw the look her sisters gave her clothes she looked down. She had fallen to sleep in Jeff's wife beater, oh hell. She had forgotten she had it on. Her back was killing her but she didn't even wince as she prodded it. _

"_Some one must have a crush…" she heard Andie murmur to Jaimee and rolled her eyes at her sisters. Tugging at her hair that was still wild and curly around her face she sat on her bed. She couldn't believe she of all people had fallen asleep with a guys top on. Hell that was Jaimee´s deal._

_Jaimee couldn't believe it when she saw what she did. Her sister, the one that refused to get tied down for longer than a month was sat on her bed, wearing a guy's top. She had to do a double take as she walked into the room. All she was gonna do was ask to borrow her sisters black top, well demand it actually. After all, Amelia must have about half of her and Andie's clothes in her closet. But now she all she could do was stare._

"_I think someone's in love." ducking Jaimee laughed as she watched her sister tug the wife beater over her head after she had thrown a pillow at her sisters. _

"_Why the hell do I have to have morons as sisters?" Amelia sighed looking out of the window. Good was she pissed at herself for wearing that stupid top to bed. That was all Tucks fault, she just threw herself on her bed when she got and fell asleep. She didn't remember taking her hot pants off or getting under the covers so she suspected Sarah had done it._

_Two hours later the girls were walking down the corridors of MSA, when someone shouted "Hey look, there's the girl who puts out!!" Andie looked around and saw a guy pointing at her sister. Amelia just sighed, hell she had to put a proper top on to cover the bruises covering her back and didn't really feel in the mood for people messing with her._

_The girls continued walking towards the hall when some one bumped into Amelia. "Hey, watch it will ya." She hissed before sitting down at a table with her sisters. She didn't even look up when she heard Jeff speak up. "Morning, Angel."_

"_Ah, hell… and the good times just keep on coming don't they?"_

_Chase pulled a face and said, "Ouch, what got into you today?"_

"_What in supposed to Amelia's appealing charm every over day?" Andie's voice was sarcastic, not a good sign to talk to her or her sisters for that fact. Chase and Jeff just stood up and joined them at their table. "Two points to the new girls." Jeff joked smiling at them. _

_When he didn't get so much as a smile of them, he frowned. Both Collins boys could see that something was up. Chase looked at them and said "Wanna talk about it?"_

_All three girls looked up at once; Jaimee then shrugged and said "we got kicked out of our crew…" Both boys looked confused at this. "Why?" came from Jeff. Andie rolled her eyes and snapped "For being here…" Amelia just laid her head on her arms and sighed "This is messed up…"_

"_I think they are the ones that messed up. They lost some amazing dancers."_

_Amelia just scoffed. Jeff laid his hand on her arm; some would have said it was a gesture of affection. Andie and Jaimee exchanged smirks as they watched her sister glare at the poor lad. But he didn't move his hand, maybe he had a death wish Amelia just didn't know. "Why don't you start your own crew?"_

"_No, you can't just start you own crew." Andie rolled her eyes at Jeff._

"_Why not?" Chase._

_Jaimee shrugged while she answered, "You just can't… how would be in it anyway? Us and?"_

_Jeff and Chase smiled at the girls. "Us."_

_Sarcastically Amelia stared at them. "Ok, we'll just start our own crew…look no one here is gonna step out of there perfect little world, Jeff."_

"_Maybe not the Sophie Donovan's but there's a lot going on under the radar that nobody knows about."_

_The girls just smirked as they heard this._

_Later that day, the 5 of them had managed to convince a group of Outcasts to join their Crew. You had Hair, Smiles, Kido, Fly, Cable, Monster, Moose and of course the Twins and the triplets. All of them standing in the Dance studio after class. It didn't take long for them all to agree to join the crew. Andie smiled as she looked around. It seemed her sisters were chatting to the other crew members she turned and listened half-heartily to Amelia trying to be a smart ass._

_She was smirking at Jeff as she was leaning against the glassed wall. "So what's your deal, boy bands making a comeback?"_

_Jeff just laughed; his smile was cocky as he looked at her. "Yeah, they actually have a class on it here," now it was his turn to smirk. "I'm getting straight As."_

_Amelia just rolled her eyes and laughed at him, "That wouldn't surprise me." her voice was caked with sarcasm as she looked at Andie. Who just mouthed "You asked for that one."_

_Turning around she nearly bumped into Chase's chest, she looked up throwing him a dirty look as well. She then turned and looked at her crew before ushering them to quieten down. Out the corner of her eye she saw Jaimee and Amelia rolled their eyes and Jeff laid his arm around her baby sister's shoulder. She made a mental note to kick Chase's brother for that when they left._

"_Look, the streets is about where you're from. It's not some school talent show. There's no spring floors. There's no spotlights to use what you got and... How the hell are we gonna does this?" she looked up at Chase. She knew he had a key cut for the school, "What I mean is that we are gonna be training every day after school, at weekends." She could hear Amelia groan as she said this and grinned a bit._

_So they just sat down a discussed what song they were gonna perform to. Amelia suggested her favourite song "push" by Enrique Inglasias, and after a very heated discussion they agreed that Cable should put together a CD using all the groups' favourite songs. That way they wouldn't fight over what part the wanted to dance to. After that they started on some moves, Amelia had to promise her sisters she wouldn't do the double back flip at all. But she only did it to keep them from ruining the fun the group was having. _

_Andie was watching her sisters flirt around with some of the crew members. Every now and then she watched as Amelia's eyes would shoot over to Jeff, but before he could look back at her she had already turned away. Pulling on her pony tail she sighed, Jaimee laid her hand on her sister's arm and turned to watch Amelia as well. "Are we gonna put the poor guy out of his misery and tell him she slept in his top, or are we gonna let him wallow and think she's not interested?"_

_Andie shrugged, but before she could answer a pair of string arms snaked around her waist, turning her to look at the person behind her. Amelia smirked from across the room, as she saw her sisters blush. "Chase? What the hell do you think your doing?"_

"_Wanting to know why you two were discussing my brother and your sister."_

_Andie just rolled her eyes, "She likes him, and he likes her. She's just sending out these mixed signals to confuse him, cause she's scared of commitment. There, now let me go!" She laughed at this, pushing him away from her. She turned her head to where her sister was standing just to discover she was gone. "What? How? Where?"_

_**Ok its 2 in the morning here and I'm sat in bed eating left over Chinese from dinner. My little Jamie-Leigh is awake so I might have to stop writing to feed her but hey that gives you time to guess where Amelia is… lol lets get back to writing, go by the way its 2.20am here.**_

Both Chase and Andie looked round, both their siblings had just disappeared into thin air. Smirking they exchanged looks, and walked out of the Studio. Amelia was stood leaning against the wall with Jeff standing in front of her, as Andie came out. She was smiling and giggling at something Jeff was saying, she nodded slightly before playing with her dark curls.

Chase rolled his eyes as he watched his otherwise so confident brother stubble over his words, making Amelia laugh slightly. She must have some hold over him to make him do that, he smirked to himself. Laying a hand on Andie's shoulder he pointed back towards the studio. "Let them in peace…" he mouthed as they walked back in. Jaimee saw her older sister walk into the room, but Amelia was no where to be seen. She frowned as she walked towards Andie and Chase.

"Where's Mia? And where is Jeff?"

"Out in the corridor… where we left them."

Jaimee just stared, "you did… you left our sister…OUR Amelia out in the corridor with the bloke we all know fancy the pants off her… Jesus, Andie what happened? You had a knock on the head? Has hell frozen over and nobody told me about it?"

Everyone just laughed at this. Andie smacked the back of Jaimee´s head as she went past her. "Funny, that's so funny, Jaimee."

_**Right I'm gonna take Amelia out of the story for a bit, it just seems to me she's in every scene I write lol. I know how I'm gonna write her out or at least keep her locked into her self for a little while, but I don't know if it works, if it doesn't then please let me know.**_

That evening Amelia sat on the steps of MSA, Jeff had text her and asked her to meet her there and on her own. She was humming to herself as she waited for him to arrive. Getting impatient she stood up and started to stretch her tired muscles. Not only was it starting to get dark, but if she didn't get home before curfew at 10 Sarah was gonna flip or worse Andie would kill her. And then hunt Jeff down and kill him too.

Flipping her dark hair over her shoulders she looked up as she heard footsteps. They didn't sound like Jeff's but hey its dark and Amelia couldn't tell. Just as she was gonna speak, something cracked over her skull, making her pass out. She was right those foot steps didn't belong to Jeff. Or to anyone she would like to see alive…

As pain shot in her head, Jaimee jumped. Then bang it on her bed, she was laid on the floor of her room reading a book. From the room across the hall she could hear Andie jump in shock. Shaking her head she settled down again reading her book. Not thinking about the pain at the base of her skull.

Waking up to her phone ringing Andie grumbled and groaned. Without checking who was calling she hissed "This better be good…"

"Andie, its Jeff… is Mia still at yours?"

Once Andie realised who was speaking to her, she realised he sounded worried. "She wasn't here at curfew, and I think Sarah's gonna kill her when she gets in. I thought she was with you…"

Amelia had just glowed as she left the house. It was now getting on for 3 in the morning and she still wasn't home. That was not like Amelia, she knew how dangerous the streets were after dark.

"She never showed, and I've been texting and ringing her like mad since 7. I've just got in…"

"Jeff, its 3 in the bloody morning, you seriously thought she was gonna turn up a 2.30 with a smile and a kiss did you?"

Andie swung her legs over the side of her bed, "Look my be she thought you wont gonna show and went to the Dragon. I'm gonna check her bed and see if she's there ok?"

Not even caring to be quiet about it, Andie walked in to the room next to hers and looked at Amelia's bed. Only then did it hit that something was off. Her baby sister wasn't home yet. Dropping her phone she raced into Jaimee´s room. Nearly screaming she woke her up.

Being woken by your older sister wasn't the nicest thing in the world, but when she was screaming that badly you couldn't make out what she was saying it was terrible. Slapping her hand over Andie's mouth Jaimee hissed "Doe you wanna bloody wake the whole house up?! Mia will kill you if she wakes up."

At this Andie just grabbed her hand and dragged her into their sisters room. No Amelia in sight. Her bed was empty had there was no sign of her even sleeping in it. Her nighty was still on her desk chair as were her slippers. Jaimee looked around the room and frowned.

The minute he heard the phone crash to the floor Jeff knew something was up. He came bounding up the stairs 3 at a time, and flew into Chase's room. Switching the light on, he raced over to his brother's bed and began shaking him. Chase tried to get him to leave him alone by hitting at him, but instead of Jeff leaving him to go back to sleep, he just carried on shaking him. "Ok, ok… I'm getting up already…"

When Chase looked up he could tell something was wrong. His brother was fully clothed and there was a scared look about him. "What's wrong, Jeff? Andie scare you as you were trying to make out with Amelia?" he joked.

"Amelia… not at home… Not at school… missing…" was all he got out of his brother though. Jumping out of his bed, Chase grabbed his phone and rang Andie. "Pick up… come pick up… Andie… hey its Chase…."

Andie sounded like she was in panic; he could hear Jaimee doing something in the background. It tugged at his heart when she answered him. "Me and Jeff are on our way to yours now… I'll call the rest of the crew and get them to get their asses out of bed."

It took about 30 minutes for the whole crew to be assembled in Andie's living room. Andie had curled up in ball in Chases lap. The group would have normally laughed and took the mickey by now. But no one laughed, no one breathed as Sarah looked one as they decided how was best to find Amelia. The police would just take forever, and anyway by the time they got something down Amelia could be dead or something along those lines. Jaimee was pacing the living room, hell she had even called Sophie, to see if she saw her, but no luck. Missy had been fuming when she was woken at 3.40 by her phone ringing.

"Esto es mejor bueno, o patearé su asno de aquí a Dios sabe donde, D.", she hissed as she sat up. It was still dark out and she had only gotten into bed an hour ago. When Andie said something about Amelia going missing she nearly raced out of her bedroom. When she got to the door she lookd down, bugger she was still in her pjs. "¡Mierda! D, give me 5 I´ll be on my way over."

By the time Missy got to her friends it was getting close to four. The sun was starting to come up. Every 5 minutes someone would try ringing Amelia in the hope she´d answer her phone. Missy had said that she hadn't seen her at the Dragon, and she had been there until close at 2.30. So the last anyone had seen of her was leaving to meet Jeff at MSA.

_**So where do you think Amelia is? Is she dead? Who´s got her?**_

_**In the next chapter im gonna bring some old favourites back into the story and maybe add a new one. **_

_**Im going to my dads today so you might not get a 4**__**th**__** chapter until tomorrow.**_

_**Please R&R Thx**_


	4. Numb

**Never say Never**

**Right I don't own Step up 2 but I sure would like to own Rob Hoffman. I don't own "push" by Enrique inglasias either, so when if you don't know it go to youtube trust me it's a great song one of my all time favourites… I do however own Jaimee-Leigh, Amelia and Jeff. Oh and Maxi…**

_The crew had decided on looking around Baltimore to see if they could find her. Sarah had to stay behind for Charlie, but she had told them if they hadn't found the youngest West sister by lunch she was calling the police. Missy had agreed to keep an eye out when she was with the 410 and not to mention anything to Tuck or Felicia about having a crew. Hell, she was even considering joining them but first had to find Amelia._

_It had been agreed that Chase should ring Blake and ask him to keep and eye out for her at school, which caused him to blow his top at his brothers. But after Chase pointed out they didn't have time to argue, he agreed but he was gonna have a serious chat with his brothers when he next saw them._

_It was getting close to 6 when there was a knock at the door. When Jaimee opened it she looked into the dark brown eyes of Sophie. "Hey, Sophie… ahm, what are you doing here?" she asked uncertain letting the triple threat in. Sophie's eyes darted across the room and when she saw Andie still curled up in Chase's arms the crew registered hurt in her eyes for just a second then she caught herself. _

"_I couldn't get back to sleep so I thought I'd help you look for your sister." She stood there looking helpless as she watched the crew stare at her. Jaimee laid her hand on Sophie's arm and said "we were just gonna go look for her. You can come with us if you want?"_

_Sophie nodded and everyone got up. Andie looked like she was gonna either kill someone or breakdown, but couldn't decide what to do. Chase grabbed her hand and pulled her with him towards his car. They were gonna look around the streets near MSA, and then scout out to the ends of town. Jeff and Jaimee were gonna look around the estate they lived on, and then go into the town centre. The others were just gonna look everywhere else._

_Waking in the dark she moaned, her head was killing her and she was blindfolded. Trying to run her hands through her hair, and failing she realised that she was also handcuffed. "Oh, fuck…" she swore under her breath. She couldn't remember what was going on, she knew by the feeling of her head that she had been knocked out cold. Trying to make out where she was, she tried to look under the blindfold, but just as she moved an inch something ran over her thigh, making her scream._

"_Please tell me that wasn't a rat… Not a rat…" _

"_Ok, then I won't tell you what it was."_

_The voice made her scream again. She wasn't normally scared of things, but hey she couldn't see and she was tied up. When she had calmed down again she looked in what she thought was the direction of the voice. But before she got a chance to speak, a hand ran along her undressed thigh. Hell, she had decided to way the skimpy shorts to see Jeff…_

"_Jeff?" she whispered, although she didn't think it was him. The person touching her didn't sound like him. The hand on her thigh suddenly moved up to her neck and squeezed lightly. Amelia gasped for air and when the hand let her go and footsteps walked away from her, tears started to stream down her face…_

_Andie was going crazy, her mom would have killed her for letting Amelia just disappear. Moose had called from the graveyard and said what she already suspected. Then when the phone call from Sarah came she just broke down. Chase couldn't believe what was happening to this otherwise cocky and strong girl. He had to get the phone off her a find out what Sarah had said before skidding hard as he stopped the car. _

_Tyler had turned up at Sarah's holding what seemed to be a ransom note. Someone had Amelia and wasn't gonna let her come home unless Tyler paid for her. If you didn't know Tyler Gage, you wouldn't have seen the cold temper that was beneath the surface. Nora, Miles, Lucy and Mac also crowded into the tiny living room as the crew piled in. Chase carried Andie in cause she was close to breaking down all together. Jaimee, on the other hand, looked seriously pissed. She had scared everyone by picking up a very heavy piece of furniture and throwing it across the room. No one had ever seen the girls like this. Jaimee didn't have a temper at all, and Andie didn't break down for anyone or anything. _

_Settling Andie down on the Settee and looking around the room, Chase didn't know what to do or say. Jaimee was pacing holes into the carpet; Jeff was sat in the corner with his head in his hands. Moose was fidgeting; Cable and Hair just looked ready to kill someone. So did he when he admitted it. The others were just didn't know where to look or what to do._

_It was Jeff who finally spoke up, "What are we going to do, guys?" But he knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to hunt down the sick bastards who had kidnapped Amelia and kill them very slowly. Tyler seemed to have that thought as he looked at Jeff. When he had heard Amelia had gone to meet this Jeff guy when she went missing, he was gonna kill him first. But after seeing him walk through the door as if his world had just come crashing down around him, Tyler couldn't do it. Nora sat down next to Andie and rubbed her back, but before anyone else could get a word out something was pushed under the door. _

_The girls stared at the envelope scared of what it might contain. Chase walked over picked it up and opened it. A growl escaped his throat when he pulled out pictures. Andie and Jaimee raced over to him, and for Andie that was it. The minute she saw her sister in the picture bound and blindfolded she flipped. Racing upstairs and into her room. Tyler, Jeff and Chase were hot on her heels. Reaching her bedroom door, which was shut tight Tyler just walked in. After looking at each other the twins followed, Tyler went over to his little "sister" and tried to pull her close. She just pushed him away and scooted down the other end of the bed._

_Jeff looked at the mirror image of the girl he was crushing on and felt his heart snap in half. He couldn't stand doing nothing, but they had to wait until the cops got there until they did something else. Chase sat down on the end of Andie's bed, and tried pulling her close. This time instead of pulling away she just fell into his chest, tears running down her face and shaking badly. She was shocky and Chase knew it. He hoped she would pull out of it enough so they could find her sister. God, seeing her like this broke his heart._

_It was getting on for lunchtime when the police arrived, but no one was interested in eating. Sarah had called her work and told them what was going on. Chase and Jeff had sent the others back to MSA, and promised to call if there was some news. Tyler, Miles, Lucy and Nora still sat in the living room. Jaimee just sat curled up with glassy eyes. every time someone spoke or touched her she jumped. Andie was curled up on Chase's lap and refused to let anyone else near her. Jeff was stood at the living room window, wishing and hoping he'd see the cocky, sarcastic smile of Amelia as she walked down the drive._

_Amelia was scared, but she wasn't gonna let the person who was doing this to her know that. Every time a door opened she bit her lip, and every time she was spoken to or touched she hissed and cursed at the person. She still couldn't tell who the voice or voices belonged to. But hell she was gonna kick some serious ass the minute she was free. And hell if that didn't happen soon she was gonna kill who ever was treating her like meat. Her head killed she was hungry and if she didn't get a drink soon she was gonna go mental on the next person who walked through the door. More something keep running up and over her legs that was making her wanna kick and scream. _

_The minute the police left Jeff was getting stir crazy, he wanted to be out there looking for Amelia not sat in Sarah's living room feeling helpless. Andie had fallen asleep on Chase, who was holding her close as if to protect her from dreams. Jaimee was still staring into space, glassy eyed. He looked at Tyler and the others. He could remember when Ty and Nora were at MSA along with Miles and Lucy. The only one out of the group that he didn't know was Mac. Mac stood next to him and sighed as he looked around the room. The girls had tear stricken faces, where as the boys were beyond felling pissed. They were murderous. A lot of questions shot through Jeff's head as he walked outside. One of them was why the hell go after Amelia to get to Tyler and not Nora?_

_Mac seemed to guess that something was up, along with Chase. But Chase didn't want to wake Andie up, nodding at Mac he watched as his brother was followed. _

_Standing on the steps of Amelia's home, Jeff ran his hands helplessly through his hair. Something about the pictures was familiar. Not just Amelia but the room, he just couldn't place it. It was dark, and he was sure he saw a rat on Amelia's leg. Amelia hated rats, they terrified her. Jaimee had given him a kinda of sarcastic laugh when she told him this. If her sister couldn't stand something it was rats. Oh, and spiders he thought with a small smile. _

"_Hey, dude…"_

"_He came out of his thoughts to see Mac standing next to him. He just looked at him and shrugged "Hell, if you want to hurt Tyler why not take Nora… why take Amelia?"_

_Mac looked down at the ground. "Jeff, there's something you need to know… Tyler and the girls are related. Andie, Jaimee and Amelia are Tys half sisters…Why else do you think someone would do this to her?"_

_Jeff just stared, he couldn't get it out. Amelia and Tyler were related? They were actually brother and sister. Jesus, now he felt really bad. "r-r-related?" he stuttered and as Mac nodded he smiled a little bit. "At least we now know where the passion for dancing comes from."_

_Mac nodded with a smile. He then laid his hand on Jeff's shoulder, "You really like her don't you?"_

_Jeff just stared at him, yeah he liked Amelia. He had a major crush on her but she was Tyler's baby sister- he would kill her if she ever went out with him. Jeff nodded slightly and Mac laughed. "You know, Jeff. I think Mia´s a very very lucky girl… Just make sure you don't hurt her… Ty would kill you before Andie even made a move to…" with that Mac walked back up the steps and into the house. Jeff just sat down and laid his head back onto his hands and waited for this nightmare to end._

_Days turned into weeks and nobody had heard from the kidnappers or from Amelia. Every week Tyler, Andie, Jaimee and Sarah would make a new appeal for her kidnappers to be her home safely and every week an envelope with pictures were posted through the door. In everyone Amelia just looked like she was going really stir-crazy, her arms were red raw from trying to free herself. There were scratches on her arms and legs from her trying to move. One of the pictures had her blindfold taken off. Andie and Jaimee broke down as they saw the empty look in their sister's eyes. It looked like she had lost loads of weight, bones jutting out all over her body. Her curvy were gone. She looked terrified._

_It even got so bad that Tyler had ended up getting in a fight with Tuck, which ended in both of them getting arrested. Jeff and Chase hadn't been to school since she was missing, hell they had only gone home to tell their parents and Blake that they were still looking for Amelia and wouldn't be home until she was back were she belonged. The Collins family backed the appeal for Amelia with every resource they could find. _

_The crew had even stopped going to school, telling their parents that they would catch up on everything once Amelia was home. Everyday started out the same, the crew sat in Amelia's room, were her sisters slept when made. Nobody really spoke they just sat. Every now and then they would look out of the window. Andie kept playing Amelia's favourite song over and over again until the crew was sure her iPod was gonna break. Chase never left her side, holding her while she broke down in floods of tears, letting her fly at him when she needed to scream and shout. Jaimee, on the over hand, was restless, often walking in circles until someone made her sit down. Jeff often glanced at the pictures around the room. There were a lot of pictures here. Mostly of Amelia with her sisters, Sarah, Charlie and a woman he presumed was the triplet's mother._

_Missy had even quit the 410 to join her best friends in waiting for Amelia to return. Although nobody would admit it to them, but the police was getting concern. Nobody could say if the pictures of Amelia were new or old. But everyone hoped she was still alive and in fighting mode._

_Alive was exactly what Amelia was, but she didn't think she could fight. Her body hurt, she was hungry and all she wanted was to curl up in a little ball and die. The people that had took her, had taken her blindfold off a couple of days ago, but it was too dark for her to even see. She was hoping that she would finally break the rope that was tying her hands together. The rat that was keeping her company was slowly starting to freak her out. She had even begged for it to be taken away, she had screamed and shouted for what seemed hours on end. But it was still here._

_Amelia didn't know how long she had been here, but it had to be a while. Her wrist were bleeding from were she had been tugging on the rope. She knew she had lost a load of weight because she could feel her rips and hip bones sticking out. The light that once sparkled in her eyes had died long ago; she had gone quiet and lost herself in thoughts and daydreams. Amelia never thought she would ever say this but she just wanted to go home. _

_Andie slipped into a dream, she could see her lost sister calling out for her. Where she was, it was dark, damp and there were rats. Amelia was terrified she knew it, the light that shone in her eyes had gone and Andie knew it would be lost forever. Suddenly she realised something, she knew the room where Amelia was being held. She went to party there every weekend with a group of close friends._

_Her eyes flew open; a smile broke out onto her face. And she nearly shouted, but as she looked up she saw that her friends were asleep. "Sod it… Guys…Guys…I know where Mia is…" her voice rang out over everyone else's snoring. It didn't take 2 seconds of what she said to register when all her friends were wide awake and standing up ready to get their friend home. Chase let go of Andie and she pulled on a fresh jumper. It was dark outside and reaching deep into her sister's closet she pulled out a trio of baseball bats. At the questioning looks of her friends she just said "Well you don't think their gonna let her come with us without a fight do you?"_

_Everyone laughed; they were getting Amelia back nobody cared about anything else. Pulling on shoes and coats they walked down the stairs and into the living room were Tyler and the rest of them were sleeping. Andie work them up by hitting her bat on the coffee table lightly. Ty took one look at her and smirked. "It looks like Andie knows where Mia is," he mouthed at Mac who just looked confused. It took them a couple of minutes took get Nora and Lucy to stay with Sarah and Charlie, but they confined them. Miles, Mac and Tyler joined the Crew as they walked out into the night…_

_**Please R&R Thx**_


	5. Pain and a father?

_**Never say Never**_

_**Right I don't own Step up 2 but I sure would like to own Rob Hoffman. I don't own "push" by Enrique inglasias either, so when if you don't know it go to youtube trust me it's a great song one of my all time favourites… I do however own Jaimee-Leigh, Amelia and Jeff. Oh and Maxi…**_

_**Ok, this chapter is going to hurt a lot… so I apologise all ready. It just seemed to make sense, due to the fact Amelia's been locked up for the past 3 weeks in the story… *don't hurt me***_

Across the other side of town, in the basement of a very rundown house, Amelia sat humming to herself. Anything to keep from going insane, damn it if she was gonna lose her sanity by being locked up. When the door opened once again, she looked up and into the face of a man. Her jaw dropped as she looked into the same caramel coloured eyes of her sisters. She caught herself before she screamed again, her eyes staring at the person she hadn't seen, well since she can remember.

"Who are you?" her throat hurt as she spoke. Amelia hadn't been able to use her voice for a while. She continued to stare as the man walked into the room, closed the door and plunged them into darkness again. Suddenly she felt the same hands on her from the night she ending up here, they roamed to places she didn't want them to, and making Amelia scream and squirm. One of the hands clamp down on her mouth as the over one pulled at her filthy hot pants and underwear. Tears streamed down her face as she realised what was going to happen…

Chase was going as fast as he felt safe to drive; the group had crowded into the 3 SUVs that had been parked outside Andie's house. Andie sat next to him, screaming directions every now and again as they drove towards the house that once belong to Omar and his crew. That was only place she could think of, getting to her sister and saving her. She was gonna kill someone if they had even laid one hand on her.

Andie jumped as Chase took her hand in his. "Amelia will be ok, sunshine. She's a fighter, just like you." He squeezed her hand slightly which made her wanna curl up in his lap again. She was running on her anger at the moment and she knew the minute that left her, she would just break down all over again. She interlaced her fingers with Chase as he drove giving he's hand a squeeze before focusing on the road. She wouldn't be surprised if they got arrested for dangerous driving, but she didn't care. As long as she got to Amelia, she didn't care.

Sitting nervously in the back of Tyler's car, Jaimee rested her head on Miles´ shoulder. She was tired, she was pissed off and she was gonna batter the living life out of the person who had kept her sister captive for so long. She knew she couldn't sit in the same car as Andie; they would have just played off each others anger until they drove everyone else crazy. Ty looked into the rear view mirror and sighed, he hated seeing his sisters hurt. And hell he was trying his hardest not to go mental driving. They raced across Baltimore behind Chase and Andie. Mac had decided he was gonna drive his own car, Tyler and the girls had smirked as he said this. Andie's crew had spilt into the 3 cars. Tyler looked at the girl next to him, Fly; she looked about as pissed as every other member of Andie's crew felt. In the back seat he had Jaimee, Miles and Hair.

Chase had said that Cable had better come with them, if they had to get through any cameras or something. Moose and Missy also jumped in with him and Andie.

So Mac had been dumped with everyone else: Monster, Smiles, Kido and Sophie, who had told them that she wasn't gonna stay in the house and wait when she could help.

He seemed to be going on forever, Amelia just lay there and when he finally stopped and got off her, she shrank back against the wall. She was terrified of the man in the room with her. She thought she was losing it, she could have sworn she heard her mental state finally begin to crack under all the pressure. All she could think of was of what had just happened to her, she hurt but she couldn't scream as he opened the door to leave the room. She didn't even lift her head when she head the satisfied voice say, "That's daddy little girl…"

She pulled her aching body further into the corner and wished for everything to be over. She rocked herself back and forwards trying to keep from screaming into the darkness around her. She wanted Andie, she wanted Jaimee and hell she wanted her mum. She could barely think of anything else, she needed her mom. "Mommy…" she whispered into the darkness and got no reply. The front door above her head seemed to slam shut and she was left alone again…

It seemed to take forever but when they finally pulled up outside Omar's house, Andie didn't even wait for Chase to stop the car. She was out in one bound and across the lawn before anyone else could even get out. Tyler and Jaimee walked up towards their sister and held onto her before she kicked the front door down. As the whole group got there, Mac and Tyler decided it would be best if they did the kicking. It didn't take them more than 2 kicks to have the door off its hinges and the crew ran into the house searching everywhere for Amelia.

Andie was near breaking point when she heard something, it sounded like a stifled cry. She called out for the rest of the crew and her brother and friends. But she didn't wait until they were at her side to go down into the dark and damp basement. She could hear her sister crying and calling for their mother and it broke her heart. As slowly as she could not to alarm Amelia she opened the door. And her sister let out a blood curdling scream.

The crew had heard Andie calling for them, and when they heard Amelia scream they all stopped. Jeff's heart jumped to his throat as he was the first to react. He shot into the kitchen and down the basement stairs to see the girl that everyone was so worried about trying to break Andie's hold on her. She looked so frail, she was ill. But what Jeff didn't miss was that her trousers were missing and it didn't take him long to figure out what had happened to her. "Andie…" he said quietly stepping into the room.

She heard a voice that she knew, she stopped fighting against her sisters arms, which had wrapped themselves around her and looked up. Her eyes were bloodshot, her lips cracked and her throat sore but she managed to get his name out, "Jeff…"

A silent tear rolled down her sister's face as she nodded to Jeff, she had noticed it as well. Her sister was broken and battered, but she still managed to put up a fight. Pulling her jumper over her head she gave it to Amelia "Put this on, your freezing…"

Her sister looked around and into the eyes of the person, who had hurt her, or so her mind told her. Once again she began to fight against her sister, Andie was helpless she didn't know what to do but let her go. Amelia scooted back into the dark corner again, shaking and crying. All Andie could do is stare at her sister in shock. When they heard everyone else crowd into the room Jeff had to put his arm up to stop Jaimee from rushing over to Amelia. When all he got was a frown he just shook his head. Slowly he walked towards her, "Amelia… angel…" he tried his hardest to keep his voice from breaking, from letting the tears that were threatening to fall to fall. "Baby, its ok… It's only us… Andie, Jaimee, Tyler, Mac, Miles and the crew. We're not going to hurt you… I promise…"

Amelia just stared at him, her eyes blank, and tears streaming down her face as she watched Jeff come closer. As he bent down and sat next to her, she tried and failed to shrink further back into the corner. So she just gave up fighting and let her head fall into Jeff's chest. Tyler and Jaimee along with the rest of the crew had realised what had happened to their baby sister and friend. Chase had walked over to Andie and laid his arm around her shoulders to steady her. But all she could do was fall into his arms and sob.

It took them a whole hour to get Amelia to leave the safety of the basement she had lived in for the last 3 weeks. But she couldn't walk up the stairs, she was too weak. After she gave it one more try, Jeff decided he was going to carry her as she still wouldn't let her siblings near her. As he laid his arms under her legs she flinched. Jeff just looked at her and whispered the same thing he had told her over and over again for the last hour. "I'm not going to hurt you, baby… I promise. I would never dream of hurting you…"

She just nodded and let her head fall onto his shoulder exhausted. Andie had stripped all the way down to her underwear so that her sister had some clothes on. She didn't care much for the look she got off Tyler, and sighed. Her eyes were resting on her sister, who at this time was only letting Jeff or Chase near her. She wondered why her baby sister had screamed when she looked into her eyes, Andie couldn't put one and one together…

Then it hit her and it hit her hard. She raced out side and throw up. No, it couldn't be… he was long gone. The guy who had fathered Tyler and the triplets. He had left before the girls were even 6 years old. It couldn't have been him, but why else would Amelia react like that looking at her sister? Suddenly she felt a hand pulling her hair back from her face and the other one supporting her shoulder as she stood up. Her eyes fell into the chocolate brown ones of Chase. He had pulled his wife beater off and was holding it for her to put on. He wasn't so keen on her standing outside in her underwear.

"you ok?" he asked as she rubbed her hands over her face. He rubbed her back trying to sooth. She just nodded and pulled the wife beater over her head. It barely covered her legs but hey it covered her body in the right places.

_**Please R&R Thx**_


	6. Return to familie and friends

**Never say Never**

**Right I don't own Step up 2 but I sure would like to own Rob Hoffman. I don't own "push" by Enrique inglasias either, so when if you don't know it go to youtube trust me it's a great song one of my all time favourites… I do however own Jaimee-Leigh, Amelia and Jeff. Oh and Maxi…**

**Danyi, this chapters for you cause I know you like Amelia… lol**

**Ok, I think we had another drama for the moment, I think we should c how Amelia's gonna cope with what happened to her…**

_All Andie could do on the way back to Sarah's was stare at her hands. She had sat herself in the front seat of Chase's SUV, she kept thinking about her baby sister's reaction as she tried to hold her. The look on her face as she looked into her sisters caramel brown eyes was a readable hurt. Amelia was terrified, Andie was trying to figure out who had done that to her. But the only person that could have scared Amelia to act like that was there dad. Amelia had always been scared of him, even as a child. Andie's hand shot to her mouth to keep from letting a sob at, her whole body was shaking as she tried not to burst into tears again. She should be happy, at least they had Amelia back where she belonged, anything else the sisters could work on together._

_Chase looked at Andie and his heart nearly choked him, seeing how low she was, was heart breaking. Andie never broke down; hell she never gave any emotion from her. His knuckles were white as he drove to Andie's house, taking her and her sisters home. Amelia was cuddled into Jeff, her eyes shut but he could tell she was awake, listening to every noise, every time someone moved those empty caramel coloured eyes snapped open and she looked around at everyone terrified. Jeff just held her close to his chest. Nobody could get her to sit next to one of her sisters, she was too scared._

_Jaimee had insisted that she was gonna ride with Tyler, just to keep him from doing something stupid. She could read him like an open book, but it was normally Amelia that was closest to their older brother but she wouldn't let even him near her. She had seen the terror in her sisters eyes had Jeff had lifted her up to carry her up the stairs. She had nearly screamed as Tyler had moved the hair out of her face to see if she was alright. Jeff kept telling her it was alright, that Tyler wasn't going to hurt her. Jaimee racked her hands through her hair in frustration. Tyler was following Chase's car very closely. His eyes were on the road, but Jaimee could see the pain under the cool and collected face that he put on of everyone else. Jaimee guessed that out of the many friends they had all together, only Mac, Miles, Lucy and Nora could tell that Tyler was as composed as he made out. Even when he rang Sarah to let her know what was happening and for her to call the police, pressing on the fact that no one could touch Amelia at all, he was calm._

_Pulling up outside their house was exactly that what Andie needed, Nora was on the porch waiting for them. Tears had stricken down her face when Tyler had told her what had happened to his baby sister. She could tell that he was beyond being pissed and way beyond murderous. What he was she couldn't tell but she knew he wouldn't be calmed down easily. When Jeff climbed out the car and picked Amelia up out of it, she saw how Andie, Jaimee and Tyler looked painfully on. _

_They walked into the house, with the crew hot on their heels. Sarah was sat on the settee with Lucy holding onto her hands. When she heard the group coming in Sarah stood up and walked towards Amelia. She was still pressed against Jeff, but the minute she saw Sarah a new flood of tears started rolling down her pale cheeks. Sarah just brushed Amelia's hair away from her face, "Shh… shh, baby… its ok… I'm here."_

_Slowly Jeff sat the broken girl down on the settee; she was still cold and shivering. Lucy had had enough sense to race upstairs when they had come through the door to get a blanket. She laid this around her friend's shoulders and looked on as the poor little thing curled up into a ball. Nora had taken Tyler out of the room, but she watched him through the door as he broke down in Nora's arms. Miles and Mac just stood helpless as they watched on._

"_Miles lets get some drinks for everyone."_

_Miles just nodded, his eyes still resting on Amelia's face. Everyone else just sat or stood helpless around the living room. Chase had laid his arms around Andie as she let her tears out. Jaimee had curled up into Cable's lap and he was rubbing her back in a comforting kind of way. Normally the group would have laughed about that but nobody could even bring up a sound. The only noises you could hear were from the crying girls and Tyler._

_But when the police arrived most of the group had disappeared into the kitchen, leaving just Amelia, Sarah, Andie, Jaimee, Tyler, Nora, Jeff and Chase. Amelia wouldn't let anyone near her and refused to talk to the police about anything. It took all Jeff's calm words and hugs for her to let them talk her into going to the hospital to get check over. She had refused to let her sisters and Tyler go with them. When she said this, Andie and Jaimee just sat there hurt in their eyes. Tyler laid his arms around his two sisters and nodded slightly. He only said, "We will come and see you, whenever you want… all you have to do is call." Amelia nodded and once again Jeff carried his friend to the car. Sarah had laid her arms around "her" other two girls._

_Nobody said a word on the drive to the hospital, nor had Amelia let Jeff go. She was curled up against him as Sarah drove. He was stroking her back gently and whispering calm words to her, eventually she fell asleep curled up in his arms. Sarah just looked at him in the mirror and she could see that this blonde guy with the chocolate brown hair could be the only thing Amelia could trust. She had barely let Sarah go near her, she felt as helpless as everyone else. Parking outside the hospital Sarah turned round and looked at Jeff. "Are you going to be alright with all this?"_

_She had seen a lot go on with Andie and her friends in the last 3 weeks and she knew they had the streets and a fundraiser at school coming up in just 3 months time and they needed to get ready for it. But if Amelia was be taking part in any of these things she didn't know but she hoped that with Jeff's help she would be able to get back to her happy self again. Jeff nodded and looked down at Amelia, then suddenly it hit him, a wave of love that he had for this young girl. He couldn't believe how much she had affected him since she came to MSA. He had felt lost before, but he didn't know that he had felt that way until she walked into his arms that first day at MSA. She had intrigued him with her sarcastic and cocky nature, the fact that she hadn't fallen at his feet like other MSA girls had just made him want to be near her more._

_Carefully not to wake her Jeff carried Amelia into the hospital. Sarah had managed to pull a couple of strings and get the doctor that knew the girls really well, due to their constant dance injuries from the past 3 or 4 years. Dr. Todd looked towards her still sleepy girl that had once been so bubbly and independent. "Sarah," the voice was quiet as the female doctor nodded towards her colleague and the child in Jeff's arms. "Is she ok? What happened?"_

_Together with Jeff they started to walk towards a closed bay, Sarah had been very vague as she had spoken to the doctor. Carefully Jeff laid the girl on the crisp white bed, but the minute he let her go, her eyes snapped open and she stared at him. He took her hand in his and smile at her. She turned her head looking at Sarah then at the doctor. Sarah had whispered what the doctor already suspected._

"_Hey, Mia… how you feeling?" the doctor smiled at her as she stood next to the bed. Amelia just stared at the doctor, her eyes were icy darts as she heard what the doctor asked her, How she was feeling? What a stupid question to ask. Jeff seemed to read her eyes well as he squeezed her hands slightly in his own. She snapped her head round to stare at him, taking her hand away from his she answered her doctor with a cold and sarcastic voice, "Yeah, I feel great… I've been out partying every night for the past 3 weeks… how the hell do you think I'm feeling?"_

_Everyone stepped back from her as she stared at them all. All Jeff could see was an angry and hurt young girl locked up in the feisty one he once knew. He stepped closer to the bed and lay his hand on Amelia's shoulder, "Babes, calm down…"_

_She just hissed at him, and looked at him with those empty eyes. "Don't call me babes…" Sarah just looked at her ward and smiled slightly. She could almost see the feistiness of the young dancer from a month ago. Her eyes were still empty but her voice and her sarcastic comments were back. Doctor Todd stepped forward the girl and said "Lets get you checked over… then you can go back home to your sisters, hey… I bet they can't wait to give you a big hug."_

_Amelia just shrugged her shoulders and fell back into the crisp white hospital bed. She closed her eyes trying to ignore the pain that she could feel in her lower body. But everyone else saw her wince as she laid back. The doctor looked at Jeff who said, "I'll just go and get you a drink, Amelia…"_

_A hand shot out grabbing his wrist as he turned away; he looked back towards Amelia and saw she was once again just a scared girl looking at him out of caramel coloured eyes. He bent down towards her, "I'm not going far, Amelia. I promise… I don't think I need to be here for…" He laid his lips on her forehead and she let him go. As she watched him leave the room, she raised a confused hand to her forehead, touching the place where Jeff's lips had rested. She didn't even realise that Doctor Todd was talking to Sarah about her being so reliant on Jeff. She tuned back in as her carer laid a hand on her shoulder. She nearly jumped of the bed when she was touched. "Hey… warn a girl before hand…" She hissed at her guardian._

"_Amelia, you need to get undressed, honey…" _

_Amelia shuddered slightly at the thought of taking her clothes off; well they weren't even her clothes. They were Andie's but she didn't care, they were warm and they smelled of her sister. Doctor Todd brushed Amelia's hair out of her face and raised her face. "It'll be ok, Mia… I'm not going to hurt you… I just need to check you over… and would rather do it when your rather handsome friend isn't in the room, don't you?"_

_Amelia nodded and started pulling her sisters clothes off her body. When she stood in just her bra, she saw Sarah wince at the state of her normally curvy body. She was just skin and bone as she stood there, she felt violated as the doctor checked her over. After writing a couple of notes she let Amelia put her clothes back on and sat down on the bed. Jeff knocked, which made Amelia jump again, before Sarah let him back in the room. Amelia held out her arms for him, and waited for him to pull her close. He didn't know why she trusted him, but he just wanted to be there for her. _

_Sarah and the Doctor left the two alone and once the door was shut, silent tears rolled down Amelia's face as she turned into Jeff's chest. She felt safe here, something she hadn't done for along time. She never trusted her father, ever since she was a child. She was scared of him, her sisters loved him about but she would just run onto her mothers lap and stay there until he was gonna again. When he left all those years ago she hoped that he would never come back but he had. He had hurt her, done things to her that a father should never do. _

_Jeff rocked his friend as she sobbed against his chest, his arms tight around her frail body. His words were quiet and soothing as he rubbed her back. He could feel how skinny she was under Andie's top. He could feel her ribs and every other bone in her back. Jeff felt helpless as he rocked Amelia off to sleep; she was curled up in his arms, her arms tightly wrapped round his body. _

_Sarah came back into the room, no smile or nothing on her face. She just picked up her coat and said, "Let's get Amelia home and into her bed… Andie and Jaimee need to be near their sister…" Jeff nodded. He woke Amelia up and carried her out of the hospital, but they weren't even in the car when she was asleep again. _

_A few weeks had past since the incident with Amelia, she was filling out. She was able to look at her sisters and Tyler without trying to curl up in a corner petrified. She had even let Andie cuddle her in when she woke from her many nightmares. When the others went to school she just sat around the house with Missy talking and joking about everything. Missy was also the only person who knew what was going on in Amelia's mind; Amelia had told her who had hurt her. But she refused to tell anyone else, making Missy swear that she would never tell a soul. _

_She was getting back to her old self, but there was still something missing in her. Her eyes didn't shine as they used to anymore. Her smile and her laughter never reached them. All too often had one of her friends caught her staring into space and remembering what had happened to her. Everyday Jeff came racing round after school, he even left school on a couple of occasions because she needed him. _

_It didn't take her long to want to go back to school either. She had already missed out on a lot since she was locked away. She missed dancing and she missed her friends. They came round everyday but it wasn't the same. She wanted to proof to herself that she could face those front steps and MSA again. Amelia had made Jeff promise that he would get Chase to pick the sisters up, so that she had his support in facing her demon…_

_Waking up from a night of bad dreams, Amelia climbed out of bed. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of baggy jeans and a tiny top that barely covered her upper body, she wasn't going to let what happen to her stop her from dressing how she loved too. She rummaged through her drawers and pulled out a pair of Jeff's boxers. She had nabbed them off him, whilst they were sat in his room with her sisters and the crew. They had all had a laugh when he chased her around dies room trying to get them back off her. And he failed, much to everyone's amusement. She was just to small and could wriggle away from him and to bendy she could get out of most of his holds. A faint smile played on her lips as she climbed into her shower and let the hot water, burn away the nightmare._

_Andie could hear Amelia getting ready for school and she smiled. She was already showered and dressed, Jaimee was sat on the end of her bed plaiting her sister's hair. Andie was concern that her baby sister was trying to pushing herself to hard, but she couldn't stop her. Every time she so much as hinted that she thought it was a bad idea Amelia would go into a rage, that wasn't like her at all. _

"_What you thinking about, D?"_

"_Nothing, Jaimee… Nothing…"_

"_Mia will be fine, trust me. She's stubborn cow and she always gets what she wants."_

"_You got a point there…" Andie sighed slightly as she stood up. Dressed her trademark trackies and a top, her midriff was showing as she stretched. Jaimee brushed her straight hair over her shoulders as she stood. She had spent an hour getting her naturally curly hair straight. There was no way anyone could mistake her and sisters, but people still did. She couldn't count how many times she had been called Andie or Amelia growing up. Even at MSA with their different attitudes and clothing people got them mixed up._

_The sisters looked round as Amelia walked in, her hair was falling in wild curls as she straightens her clothes. She smiled at Andie and Jaimee, but never catching their eyes. She was still to scared to, but she could be near them now. She could barely contain herself with impatient as she bounced from one foot to the other. Jeff and Chase had promised to pick them up early so they could grab breakfast together._

_Andie and Jaimee laughed as they watched their sister run downstairs and onto the porch. They followed her, but once they got there they couldn't see Amelia at all. Until Andie spotted her being swung around in circles by Tyler and laughing at him. Both of her sisters just gaped at her, she hadn't let Tyler come near her since she had come home. But they soon realised why she was laughing. Tyler was saying something about her and Jeff making a cute couple. Amelia just swatted her brother's arm when she was back on her both two feet. _

"_Get real, Ty. Jeff doesn't like me in that way and hell I don't like him in that way…"_

"_In what way?"_

_Amelia jumped as she heard a familiar voice standing behind her, a pair of strong arms slung themselves around her hips. She was still skinny in comparison to her sister but she was starting to fill out again. Her curves were coming back and she was starting to look like Amelia again. She was laughing as leaned back against him letting him nuzzle her neck. _

_Andie, Jaimee, Tyler and Chase rolled their eyes when they looked at their siblings. Even though both of them said they were only friends, everyone else could see how much they were flirting and Jeff nuzzling her neck just made everyone think he was trying to make a play for her. Andie knew that her sister fancied the pants of jeff and Chase kept telling Jeff to go for it. The worst that could happen was Andie kicking his ass for asking her baby sister out. _

_**Please R&R Thx**_


	7. will they get together

_**Never say Never**_

_**Right I don't own Step up 2 but I sure would like to own Rob Hoffman. I don't own "push" by Enrique inglasias either, so when if you don't know it go to youtube trust me it's a great song one of my all time favourites… I do however own Jaimee-Leigh, Amelia and Jeff. Oh and Maxi…**_

_**Ok, its Amelia's first day back at MSA, and guess what Maxis back!! Danyi this is for u chick! You gave me some good ideas for the next couple of chapter's lol**_

It didn't take long for Amelia to see the looks on her sister's faces. Even as she looked at Tyler she could read what they were all thinking. "Jeff… let go, or they are gonna think we're going out." Jeff didn't listen; he just pulled her small body against his. He whispered something in her ear which made Amelia got bright red in the face. She watched her oldest sister and Chase give each other a high five and she rolled her eyes.

"Now, why the hell you had to go saying that, Jeff… You've just made them lot worse…" Trying her hardest to keep her cool and not start laughing Amelia wiggled round to face the guy she trusted with her life. Their lips were nearly touching when Tyler stepped over and laid a protective hand on his sister's shoulder. "Whoa, you two, your gonna be late for school."

Jaimee just laughed as she watched her sister get spun in a circle, by Jeff. Suddenly she spotted something about her sister; Jaimee had to poke Andie in the ribs to get her to look. Both girls just stared into their sisters eyes. They were sparkling brightly once again.

Poor Jeff didn't know where to look as two of the three sisters jumped him, making him lose his balance and fall on the lawn in front of Sarah's house. Amelia just burst out laughing as her sisters hugged Jeff. When she had finally caught her breath, she picked up her bag off the porch and said "If you guys want breakfast we need to make a move."

Chase rolled his eyes at the youngest West sister and said "Don't I get any loving?"

"Oh, bite me…" was Amelia's reply as she climbed into her seat. Jeff, Andie and Jaimee had gotten up off the floor. Picking up their bags, the older two sisters smirked at Amelia's reply. Jeff climbed next to Amelia in the back, while Jaimee followed him. Andie just looked at Chase and said, "What did you do to deserver some lovin'?"

Chase just ran his hand through his blonde hair, his chocolate coloured eyes shining mischievously. Once they had all gotten to their breakfast bar round from the school, the rest of the crew was already sat at their table near the window. As her sisters and Chase went to join them, Amelia grabbed Jeff's hand. "Anyone finds out about this," she murmured as she stepped on her toes. Gently she rested her lips on Jeff's, when she broke away she carried on saying, "I'll get razzed for years. So don't hurt me…" She walked off leaving a gaping Jeff standing by the car. When she got inside, her crew and friends jumped up and crowded round her. The only person who had seen the kiss was Missy and she was smirking. After 10 minutes the whole crew was sat eating breakfast, at Blake's expense… Chase had nabbed his credit card on the way out the door. ("He should have left it lying around then, should he?" was Chase's reply to them getting into trouble).

Missy waited until everyone was deep in a conversation when she grabbed Amelia's hand and whispered, "So, what's going on wit you and Jeff, chica?" Amelia just rolled her eyes and placed a finger on her lips. She nodded towards the bathroom, and stood up. Jeff had been resting a hand on her knee and when she stood up he looked at her confused. She smiled and once again nodded in the direction of the ladies room.

Once the girls had made sure that no one was listening Amelia sighed, resting her hands on the sinks. She looked at herself in the mirror. "What the hell am I thinking… I just kissed Jeff Collins…" Missy stared, "Chica did what?" the way she said it made her friend laugh. "Chica, you kissed Collins… I mean come on, girl. He's fit."

"Mia says what?"

Both girls were overcome with giggles. So much that tears streaked down Amelia's face. She pulled a cloth out of her bag; Missy gave her makeup so when they calmed down enough they could reapply what had come off. When the girls came back out of the bathroom they could look at each other, scared they would burst out laughing all over again.

It was getting close to 8.30, when the group made their way over to the school. Seeing as how they were only round the corner, everyone thought they should walk the last bit. Jeff's arm was wrapped around Amelia's hips possessively as they walked side by side. Moose and Andie were in a heated discussion about the Streets. Chase was trying to convince Cable that Jaimee wouldn't kill him if he asked her out. Chase had even said Blake was holding a Christmas ball for the students at MSA, which he wasn't going to announce until Amelia was back at school. Chase said it was because she was so annoying that Blake even missed her.

Jaimee and the rest of the crew were just walking talking about the prank they still had to pull. And the fundraiser they were getting ready for. Jaimee rolled her eyes as Hair asked how the after school lessons with Director Collins was going; she just smacked him round the back of the head and told him never to talk about them again. She then added, "By the way… pointing hurts." which made everyone laugh once again. It was only then that the crew realised that they were at the front steps of MSA. Jeff squeezed Amelia lightly to himself. Her sisters watched this little play of affection, and held their breath.

Slowly, Amelia stepped forward, she was determined that she was going to do what she wanted to do. Nothing was going to stop her, but just as she was going to take her first step, a voice sounded near the crew which sent Amelia rushing back into the safety of Jeff's arms. "That's daddy little girls, making a name for themselves now. "

Andie and Jaimee looked at the man with surprise. Amelia began to shake uncontrollable against Jeff, he wrapped his arms around her. Soothing her with words, stroking her back. He kissed her hair. Chase and Cable were at the back of the group so when Chase signalled him, Cable rang Tyler and let him know what was going on. He then made his way to Andie and Jaimee.

"Daddy's little girls?"

Jaimee just stared at him; the police had said that the DNA that they found at Omar's house had belonged to their father. She wanted to get hold of her dad's neck and snap it in two. Her own father, the guy who had gotten their mother pregnant had used his own daughter like a piece of meat, from what she understood. Missy could barely control herself, she knew what this man had done to her best friend, but she was going to beat this.

"Don't you ever call us your babies again." Andie's voice was dangerously low, her eyes resting on her fathers. She stepped in front of Amelia as she watched her father glare at her body. Jeff had pulled her in closer and it seemed that even the crew had closed ranks around their friend. Chase laid a hand on Andie's shoulder. It was as much for comfort as for restraint. He would wanna have to keep her from doing something she shouldn't do…

But it was Amelia who spoke up, her voice was shaking as she looked at her father, "What are you doing here?" The whole crew glowered at her father, Jeff was trying his hardest to stay calm, after all this man had hurt the girl he… well he loved. Not that he would admit it to anyone.

The girl's father stepped forward, his eyes on Andie's face as he answered his youngest daughter, "I was in town, and I thought I should check up on my little princesses." All three of the girls stared at their father, Jaimee was seething as she looked on at what her father was doing. He had his eyes set on Amelia's breasts. She had insisted on wearing the same clothes as always. She wasn't going to let anything hold her back. Just as Jaimee was going to say something, a car pulled up. Tyler had to press the brakes on his car so hard that the car skidded slightly.

Tyler jumped out, raced to his sisters and grabbed his father buy the front of his shirt. "Get lost!!" he hissed. Nobody was gonna hurt his baby sisters again. Hell, nobody was gonna ever touch them again. The triplets just stared at their brother. The crew didn't know what to do, even during the time Amelia was missing he had kept his cool. THe girl's dad just stared at him, and before anyone could react a shot was heard.

Everyone ducked, the girls screamed as Tyler collapsed. His chest was bleeding. It took a second for Andie, Amelia and Jaimee to react. Amelia flew out of Jeff's arms and raced to her brothers. Pulling her shirt over her head she pushed down on the wound. Andie and Jaimee went at their father, making him turn and run. The crew stood there and it took them a while to come out of their shock. Amelia was screaming for someone to get a help, but no one seemed to be listening. Tyler was wavering in and out of conciseness, Amelia's top was soaked from his blood and she was a pale white.

"Get at the way, miss." a man said to her, after what seemed like forever. Amelia stood up and watched as the doctors tried to stop the bleeding. She was shivering, but not from being virtually topless. Jeff came over to her, and laid his coat around her shoulders. As Tyler was put into the back of the ambulance Andie climbed in with him. She looked at her sisters and she knew she had to be the strong one for all of them.

Amelia just stood staring at her hands, they were covered in Tyler's blood. She needed to wash it off, but as she went to walk into the school, Jeff pulled her back towards him and she broke down. Chase had rung Blake and gotten an ear full off him. But he had agreed to let the crew go to the hospital. After all, this was Tyler Gage they were talking about. He even said that he would be along the minute he found his credit card. Chase just smirked and hung up. The crew raced back round the corner to their cars. Moose clambered in the back of Chase's, his mother drove him as always. Nobody dared to speak. All Jaimee could do was text Nora and tell her to get to her hospital cause Tyler was hurt. Her hands were shaking badly. She was clasping and unclasping them on her lap. Every now and then she looked at Amelia. Her sister had been through so much and now this. Just when she was on the verge of getting well again. Tyler had only wanted to protect them.

Amelia had hardly let go of Jeff's white wife beater on the whole way to the hospital. It now had blood marks all over it from were her hands had tried to stop Tyler from bleeding to death. She had even managed to get the blood on her face as she wiped at tears. Jeff had never seen his girlfriend so pissed before. Ok, he had and but he had stepped in before she could do any damage to Maxi.

Nora was in hysterics as she raced into the waiting room, Mac, Lucy and Miles in tow. The group was met by Jaimee who was pacing the room. Amelia still had Tyler's blood on her hands, the minute Nora saw this she screamed. Which made Amelia jumped about 10 feet into the air. Lucy laid her arms round her friend's shoulders as she fell into her sobbing. Mac stared at Amelia, who made her very uncomftable, she just wiped her hands on her trouser legs.

"H---How bad is he?" came from a very shaky Miles.

"Their still working on him, mate." Cable muttered. He felt so guilty, he had called Tyler to help get rid of their dad. Andie was staring at the door in hope that someone could come and tell them Tyler was alright. Sarah had heard that someone was on their way in from MSA, and she was racing down to A&E to make sure it wasn't her girls.

Chase and Jeff sat either side of the oldest and youngest triplet. Jeff staring at the ground replaying what had happened over and over again. The police were being called in and all the group could do was sit and wait. Something Amelia didn't do very well. She just stood up, walked out of the room and outside. She needed the fresh air. Something to stop this smothering feeling she was getting.

She walked into what the sisters called the "park" and sat down on a bench. Some older people walked past her and started muttering as they saw the amount of blood that was covering her. She heard someone mutter, "The youth these days…"

She jumped up, ready to scream and shout as Jeff arms wrapped themselves around her body. "Be pissed off later, angel." he muttered in her ear. She just shrank back against his warm body shutting her eyes for a few moments. "Doesn't it ever give you a headache?" She wondered. "Just looking in the mirror and know your girlfriends family lives in a bloody hospital."

"Huh?"

"Never mind, Jeff." Amelia turned and nuzzled into his chest. She could do that to his neck in heels but seeing as she had put sneakers on, she only came up to his shoulder. "I can't believe he'd do that… he shot Tyler…"

Jeff could tell she was seething over into mad. Yeah, Amelia could function better when she was mad. Her brain would snap into gear, the one thing that made her mad is when someone hurt her family. And shooting Tyler was gonna make her blow her top for defiantly.

It was 2 hours before the girls could see Tyler, but when they saw him they smiled slightly. He was alive and he was seething through his teeth. And he was hurting. The first thing he did was pull Amelia into the biggest bear hug he could muster before kissing the top of her heads and hugging is other two sisters. Within minutes Tyler was eyeing up a nurse that walked into the room, which earned him a slap round the head from all three of his sisters

Nora came into see him when Andie and Jaimee left the room smirking, Amelia curled up beside her big bad brother as she had said, and rested her head on his shoulder. It was killing her and Tyler knew it. He was even gonna offer some of his pain relief but he knew she would freak if he so much as even showed her the needle that was in his arm. Tyler stroked her hair, and asked a nurse of some pain killers for her. Amelia had told him exactly where to shove the tablets; she hated taking any kind of drugs. They all left her feeling dizzy and not her. Pain killers would just send her doolaly for the rest of the day and she wouldn't be able to sleep.

It as two weeks before Tyler was allowed home from the hospital. Missy had planned a barbeque so the girls were at her getting ready. Blake had to cancel the Christmas fundraiser ball, due to Tyler being injured. He was gonna be the schools star attraction along with Nora, Lucy and Miles. But as he couldn't do it, the fundraiser was being pushed back to the end of the year showcase. Still everyday started and ended with rehearsal.

The crew had now finally declared they were entering the streets. And had managed to piss the 410 off big time. They kept popping up trying to get one of the crew on their own, and failing badly. Andie and her sisters had warned them that their old crew would try this. At one point it got so bad that Jeff and Amelia were interrupted on one of their many secret dates. Even Moose missed the stolen glances and little kisses being shared all the time. He just put it down to the two of them being extremely close. The only person who didn't see it like that was Maxi. She would try and screw with Amelia's head, telling her things like Jeff only liked her cause she put out at stuff like that. Which had Amelia in detention four or five times for hitting her, but she didn't care. Blake couldn't even tell which one of the sisters had jumped her at one point, which made him give Andie detention and Amelia earned a kick up the butt.

Every single day the sisters would get up, dressed and picked up by Chase and Jeff, go grab a quick breakfast with the crew and take the back way into the school, (Amelia was still having nightmares and flashbacks about what had happened.). Go and rehearse, go to lessons then lunch, lesson, rehearsal and dinner with the crew. They only managed to get back to Sarah's house at 10 a few minutes early or late every time. Weekends was the only time the girls relaxed a little. They went rehearsals but then they would all just get antsy and go to the movies or something. Amelia and Jeff had even managed to have a full blown make out session without anyone noticing. Which made them both laugh as they left the pictures. Both with numb lips and Amelia's top creased. Sometimes it was a close call, cause they weren't even watching the film. Andie had to poke her sister in the rips to get her to break her hold on Jeff.

So when it came round to Missy barbecue the sisters had to get the guys to let them go shopping on their own for one afternoon. Everyone had talked Andie into buying a dress and a pair of heels, ("if you don't want them after the party ill have 'em.", Amelia told her sister with a smirk. Making Jaimee say, "You know full well, your gonna get 'em."). They even had to make Jaimee buy a pair of heels.

"Hell, no. I ain't wearing heels… I cant even walk in them."

Missy and Amelia exchanged looks and said, "Chica say what?" Everyone laughed. The girls just came out with the stupidest things. Even when Andie pointed out a statue, Amelia had answered with, "It's a big rock. I can't wait to tell my friends. They don't have a rock this big."

Andie took a swipe at her, which missed Amelia by about a mile. So everyone just laughed some more. When Missy spotted a dress that as she put it in Spanish, would make any guy die for Amelia she started ramberling on in Spanish. Amelia just countered, "girl with no Spanish knowledge say what?"

It had taken them most of the day to get the clothes and shoes that they wanted. The boys were going crazy, they didn't understand how anyone could spend so long shopping. They had all just pulled some comfortable clothes out of their closets as they got themselves ready for the party. But when Jeff got a text off Amelia, he grabbed his clothes and legged it to hers. Andie and Jaimee were getting ready at Missy's, because they were going to take so long. And Amelia wanted to spend some time alone with her fella. Sarah was at work, and because the girls were off out Charlie had gone to Mac's for the night.

Once Jeff got there he knocked on the door, and waited for his girlfriend to answer it. Which she did and nearly made his eyes fall out. She was stood their in next to nothing, well for Amelia it was nothing. She smirked and let him in. She had barley closed the door when Jeff started kissing her. They fought their way upstairs and into Amelia's bedroom, pulling and tugging at each others clothes…

They were only 10 minutes late, so nobody would really notice. Well expect for Missy, who saw the redness of her best friends cheeks as Jeff's kissed her. And Missy just stared, her best friend had done it. She had overcome one of her demons. Racing over to her friend she grabbed her hand and pulled her away from Jeff and into her kitchen. "Girl, you are so gonna tell me why your so flushed and red faced."

Amelia just blushed even more. She ran her hands through her hair, she had tried to straighten it but Jeff had kept distracting her which made them end up on the floor again.

"You didn't do it, did you, Mia?" Missy's voice pulled her back from her daydream. She just nodded slightly and laughed as Missy hugged her tightly. "How was it?"

"It was… it was… whoa…" was all Amelia could say. She blushed again, "but don't tell Jeff that, it'll go straight to his head?"

"What will go to my head?"

The girls laughed and spun round. Jeff stood in the doorway with, Chase and Andie. Her sister looked like she had been caught doing something naughty. "Right, D, spill it." She hissed.

Andie just shook her head and looked at Chase. Amelia knew that her sister had just been caught making out with Chase Collins and had to bite back a laugh. Jeff shared a glance with her as Missy shouted, "Is everyone here stoned? Or why the hell is everyone making out and I don't get any?"

Andie shoved Chase forward with a smirk, "hey ya go Missy. He's all yours."

"Nah, I don't do sloppy seconds." Missy replied. Chase just stared at her. Before Andie could say Missy could have Jeff, Amelia stepped in front of him. "Then you wont want this one, Missy."

"Yeah, wouldn't wanna spoil your fun, now. Would we, Amelia?"

The group turned round and faced Maxi. Amelia stared at Maxi, her eyes were stone cold and her voice could of frozen hell over as she answered, "Oh, look everyone. it's the Bimbo…" Everyone around her laughed and looked at Maxi. She went bright red in the face, her eyes burned into Amelia's as she hissed, "I just pull all that hair away from that scalp."

"Try it and you wont have any head to add hair extensions to." she got as a reply. Maxi stormed off, her face red from anger. Jaimee had come racing in and wanted to know what had happened. When she was filled in she laughed. Missy then said, "I should mingle, make sure everyone else isn't as bored or as stuck up as Linen over there."

Amelia smirked. "I think its Polyester. Definitely manmade fibres."

Everyone stood there and laughed. Missy wondered off into the crowd and the sister just stood there with the twins. There was a silence that was unusual with them five, which Andie soon picked up one. Jeff grabbed Amelia's hand pulled her off to dance, Jaimee wandered back off to find Cable and the rest of their friends.

_**Please R&R Thx**_


	8. oh shit

**Never say Never**

**Right I don't own Step up 2 but I sure would like to own Rob Hoffman. I don't own "push" by Enrique inglasias either, so when if you don't know it go to youtube trust me it's a great song one of my all time favourites… I do however own Jaimee-Leigh, Amelia and Jeff. Oh and Maxi…**

**I've been asked for more on Andie and Chase, so we gonna have a whole chapter on them and then one on Jaimee and Cable (Thx Danyi would have hooked her up with Hair if it was for you) G-da-dancing-queen this one is for you.**

_With all the stuff that was going on, nobody had noticed how close Chase and Andie were getting. They had started seeing each over behind all their friends back. Not even Amelia, Jeff and Jaimee knew about them two. They had been spending an awful lot of time rehearsing together for the fund raiser. It was only at Missy's party that they had been caught out by Jeff. Amelia had known what happened by the look on their faces._

_That evening Andie and Chase had climbed into the tree in the backyard of Missy's house. Chase, who was scared of heights didn't like it much but it was the only way he could get his girlfriend on her own. For the rest of the party, her sisters had stuck close. Well, Jaimee did. Amelia kept disappearing and as Chase looked back, so did Jeff. When they went to look for them, Missy had kept cutting them off, making the couple think their siblings were up to no good once again. Andie had even excused herself to the bathroom, and when she heard noises coming from it, she soon realised what was going on. "Mia, what are you doing in there?"_

"_My boyfriend, now get lost." came the muffled laughter of her sister._

_Andie just stared at the door, she had never thought of her sister doing something like that before, when she went back downstairs and found Chase, she was still red in the face. "What's up?"_

"_My…your… bathroom…Jesus…" Andie muttered, making Chase laugh for a second or two. Until it went click in his mind, he just stared at his girlfriend "You heard them?"_

"_No, you ninny. She read it in the paper." Amelia stood behind her sister and Chase. Her face about as flushed as Jeff's, a huge grin on her face. Jeff had his hand resting on the small of her back, which kinda gave away the fact that they were together. _

"_Ok, at this point your abusing sarcasms, angel."_

_The group laughed slightly at this. Andie ran her hands through her hairs, making it go fuzzy in places. She didn't know where to look, so she just cuddled her self into Chase's chest, her head nuzzled into his neck. Her feet were killing her. And made Andie imagine travelling back in time, hunting down whoever had created heels, and beating them to a pulp._

_She didn't get the point of them, they just threw a woman off balance, made it impossible to run and induced a series of foot cramps. The only plus she saw in them was that she was the same height as Chase._

_Which really annoyed him, cause he could kiss the top of her head anymore. He had said that she looked great in the shoes, they made her legs look longer, but she just said, "Don't get used to them. I ain't gonna wear them again until the fundraiser." Which made Chase laugh. _

_But as they sat up in the tree they could talk without being interrupted by anyone else. For a couple of minutes they just sat there quietly, holding hands, then Chase spoke up, "You know, this is gonna sound cheesy…" Andie moved herself round so that she could see him better, "but for what its worth, I'm glad you made it into MSA."_

_Andie blushed and answered, "Gee… Thanks. But you were going just fine without me."_

_Chase grinned at her then he said, "You know I've been dancing every since I could walk, but it was all about doing it their way. But you've changed everything."_

_Andie blushed again, then for the very first time she spoke to him about her mum. "You know, my mom used to say just be yourself, which I didn't understand when I was little. I was like, how can I be anyone else."_

"_I bet you miss her."_

"_When she got cancer it was like the floor was being pulled out from beneath us girls. I just started running, and now I cant find my way back."_

"_Maybe its not about going back, but being right where you are now."_

_Andie rolled her eyes at him, but as he let forward to kiss her she let him. But just as their lips were gonna touch a car started up and the headlights shone brightly around them. They both pulled back and looked down. Moose and Sophie stood under the tree, looking gutted. _

_**Ok, I know I said I was gonna right a chapter on Chase and Andie then on Jaimee and Cable… well I don't know what else to right on Andie and Chase. So I'm gonna have to come back to them. Jaimee and Cable here we come…**_

It was a hell of a getup for a street dancer, in Jaimee´s way of thinking. The flimsy excuse for a dress, (Amelia had picked out her sisters clothes) left most of her exposed. And she glittered. You couldn't glitter and blend in at the same time.

Of course you couldn't go to a party with Amelia and Missy and blend. Her sister had made her go round to Missy's to get ready cause she said she couldn't get herself sorted with her sister annoying her. So without thinking she had dragged a kicking and screaming Andie out of the house. What she didn't know was that Jeff was gonna come round, but in her mind Amelia was old enough to know what she wanted to do. Jaimee on the other hand just sat with her crew for the most of the evening. Nervously glancing at Cable every so often until she caught his eye.

The minute the two were on the dance floor, Andie and Chase had made the guy playing the music, play a slow romantic song. Jaimee threw her sister a dirty look over Cables shoulder and got a smirk in return. But she wasn't looking so cocky when Chase pulled her close to dance. Amelia and Jeff were close by, wrapped in each others arms swaying to the music. Cable was leading her around the dance floor, she could sense he was nervous about something so she just asked what was up, "what's up, Cable?"

"Nothing… I was…ah… just wondering… if you'd…"

"What the poor guy is trying to say is he wants to know if you'd go out with him?" Came the smirking voice of Chase over her shoulder, Cable went beetroot red and Jaimee stared at him. She didn't think Cable liked her in that way. She had nearly forgotten they were dancing as she nodded.

It had taken a couple of weeks for everyone to calm down again. Now everyone knew that Amelia and Jeff were a couple and that Cable was dating Jaimee. That Chase and Andie nearly kissed was hot gossip in the school, but none of the crew commented on it. Some of the group had just finished dance when Andie said, "I'm just gonna grab a quick shower and ill meet you at lunch."

Her sisters left the locker room and Andie could hear them chatting away about the fund raiser. Nobody dared mention the streets out loud as one of the studios was trashed by the 410. Standing under the pitiful excuse for a shower in the locker room, Andie let the luke warm water run over her body. She had her back facing the door, so she didn't hear or see Chase enter.

"If this is what the girls locker room offer its no wonder you're prone to hour long showers at home."

"What is wrong with you, Chase? Close the door. Anybody could walk in." Andie hissed at her boyfriend.

"I locked the door, which you neglected to do."

"Because girls ain't prone to sneaking peeks while other girls are in the damn shower. What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"Taking my clothes off so they don't get wet. that's what you normally do."

"you cant come in here." Andie jabbed a finger at him as he got undressed. "cut it out. There's barely any room for me besides…"

"your sisters are with their fellas, finally. Its been a very long day. I want a shower, and since she's wet, naked and here, I want my girlfriend." Chase stepped in the shower and wrapped his arms around her. His mouth crashed down on hers and she smiled slightly.

Outside the crew was starting to wonder were the hell Chase and Andie were. But as Jaimee pointed out, they were old enough to do what they wanted, when they wanted. Some of them caught Amelia's murmured, "and where they wanted…" and she smirked at her older sister. Jeff just bit a sensitive part of her neck which made her slap his leg.

"What, its not my fault your brother doesn't get any…"

"Amelia…" jaimee shook her head at her sister. "Don't jump to conclusions."

"I didn't jump. I took small steps, and the conclusions were there."

"Stop being stupid." her sister laughed, rolling her eyes. "Andie's got more class than to do that in the school changing rooms." But Amelia just pulled on a strand of hair. She had managed to straighten it today, and it fell down her back. "Now ´I'm stupid… hello, I'm the sister who's bin there done that…"

Jeff just went bright red, and everyone stared at them. Jaimee´s jaw dropped, her baby sister had had sex on school grounds. When the hell had that happened?

"But…but… when?" was all she could splutter. Cable rested his hand on her shoulder and said "I don't think this is for now do you?"

Amelia just laughed and said, "love makes you do the wacky…" Jeff just stared at her even more. Had she just said love? He never heard that come out of her mouth before. She had never said she loved him. She was shocked. Andie stepped up from behind the group with Chase, "What's going on?"

When everyone looked up, the two could see nobody could look them in the eye. Not even Amelia, who smirked at Jeff. "Ok, this is funny but why do I have the feeling you've been talking about us?" Chase said laying his hand on Andie's shoulder. Amelia looked up and at him. In her eyes he could see why and what had been said. Chase blushed and muttered, "Its funny how the earth never open up and sallow you when you want it."

Andie just glanced at him and smiled slightly. She knew what he was on about, but she pretended not to have an idea. She just pushed her sisters to one side and sat down. She leaned close to Amelia and hissed, "Talk and I'll have your guts for garters." in her ear. Amelia just smirked at her sister and answered with, "I would, but I'm paralyzed with not caring very much at the moment as Chase has already given everything away."

Amelia was sat on Chase's lap, with her legs wrapped round his hips, Andie just rolled her eyes at her, and budged up so that Chase could sit down next to her. The normal amount of chatting started up again, as everyone eat the rest of their lunch. Andie laid her head on Chase's shoulder and watched the happenings of what was going on around her. She couldn't believe there was anywhere she would fit in. Suddenly she heard a voice calling her name and as she looked up she saw Blake's assistant. "Yeah?"

"Director Collins wants to see you in his office?"

"Ok…" Andie got up, shooting her sisters and friends a confused look. She followed the woman into the school and when she was in the office she could see what this is about. The trashed studio. Blake had moaned and told her off for a few minutes, then when she was going to go came the shock. Andie had been expelled. For training for the streets, however her sisters and friends had gotten away with. She had covered for everyone, as she knew they would have done for her. One the way to her locker she bumped into Chase.

"Andie, what did Blake want?"

"Its over, Chase… No more rehearsing… nothing"

"What do you mean, D?"

"I've been expelled…I'm gonna end up in Texas…"

"What about your sisters?"

Andie just shook her head. No, she would have covered for them as well. "Just let it go, ok?" She pushed past Chase and walked to her locker, by the time she had gotten there. Both of her sisters were there and they were fuming. Jaimee spoke first, cause it looked like Amelia was gonna scream at someone. "What are you an idiot? How can you let him do that to you?"

'Chase', Andie bit back a sting for of colourful names for him. "What was I supposed to do? Let everyone else take the blame? And don't call me stupid!"

"She didn't say you were stupid! So… stop talking and let me figure this out." Amelia voice was low, which was a really big danger sign. Her sisters knew what for a temper she had when she unleashed it.

"I'm not going to let you all take the fall for this, guys. Have I ever let you two down?"

Jaimee glared at her older sister, "Do you really want me to answer that, or is it ok if I just glare?" Andie rolled her eyes at her sister and finished clearing her locker out. "You guys go to class. I'm gonna get home and see if I convince Sarah not to send me to Texas."

"Now listen here, you stupid bint!" Amelia fumed, which earned her a slap round the face off her oldest sister. She just stared at her for a few seconds then stormed off. Jaimee glared at her sister and hissed, "She's gonna kill you when she gets home."

"I know…" At this Andie walked away, leaving behind the place she thought she belonged.

In the dance studio, Amelia flung her bag down next to Chase and jeff with a crash. She was pissed and as jeff went to pull her close she pulled away. She didn't want him to touch her. Jaimee followed her and filled Chase in. He looked at Amelia and hissed, "How could you let her go?"

Amelia rubbed her cheek and replied, " As the soon-to-be-purple area on my jaw will attest, I didn't LET her go…"

Maxi was stood in her corner of the room, her eyes resting on Amelia and she let her voice carry as she said, "You're really campaigning for bitch of the year ain't you?"

Amelia turned on her heels, she was in no mood for Maxi now. She glared at her before answering, "As defending champion, you nervous?"

"I can hold my own…"

"I think I speak for everyone here when I say, 'huh'?"

The room started to whisper and laugh at Maxi as they watch the two girls bat insults back and forth. In the end Amelia looked Maxi up and down before saying, "you know, I don't know what everyone is talking about, that outfit doesn't make you look like a hooker…"

"Look at you. All afraid I'm hot for your honey."

This had gone on for so long that nobody had noticed Blake step in the room. He watch on as Jeff's girlfriend smirked, "Girl, Jeff would love syphilis more than you." Which even made Blake laugh, he then stepped forward clapped his hands and told them to start rehearsing their performances for the fundraiser. Automatically Jeff and a still pissed off Amelia teamed up. Jaimee had dumped her partner and taken Andie's place, much to Maxi's annoyance.

That day after school, everyone waited for Andie to turn up, but after an hour of waiting it was clear that she was gonna stay away from the school to keep them from getting spotted.

So a month after the group decided to go their back to how they were before becoming a crew. Amelia and jeff even had a fight, cause she refused to sit with his stuck up friends. She sat with Moose and her sister every lunch. She would throw Maxi dirty looks as she flirted with her fella. On one occasion, Amelia just got up and walked at of the school yard, causing Jaimee to yell after her. Jeff didn't now what to do so he just stayed were he was.

Little did anyone know, but there was something wrong with Amelia. Something ´she hadn't told anyone about, not even Missy. As she reached her locker, she reached into the back of it and pulled something out. It was a scan picture. She was 5 weeks pregnant with Jeff's child, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him.

She stared at the picture of her child, but when she heard footsteps coming towards her she tried to stuff it back in her locker. But Chase was quicker, he grabbed the picture off her and stared. He then looked at her stomach and back at the picture, before a smile broke out on his face. "you two, kept that one rather quiet…"

Amelia just pulled back before Chase could hug her, she snatched the picture back off him and stuffed it in her locker with a frown. She didn't want anyone to know, but now that Chase knew she was in trouble. All she could do was say, "Jeff doesn't know…"

"What do you mean he doesn't know?"

"like I said, Jeff doesn't know. I haven't told him… I cant tell him…"

Chase grabbed Amelia's wrist before she could slam her locker closed. He pulled her round so he could look into the eyes of the girls his brother loved. "You have to tell him… Mia, its his baby too."

Amelia hissed at him for saying it out loud. She hadn't even told her guardian or sisters yet and he was already talking about it. "Could you contemplate getting over yourself for a second? I cant tell him… I don't know how to, ok?!"

Chase let go of her wrist, took the picture our of her locker and said, "Just hand this to him… it should click then…"

"give him the picture and then what? Wait for him to kick off?"

"Mia, you know Jeff's not like that… he loves you."

"oh, come off it." Amelia sighed, "if he loved me then he would be so flirty with plastic would he?"

"Look just don't do anything impulsive, ok? I can see that you love Jeff and that he loves you. He's a guy, Mia, he doesn't know what to say."

"Its three words, Chase. Three simple words."

"And so what you have to tell him, Mia… Just tell him how you feel and tell him bout the sprog… but if you don't want to, I can tell him for you.", Chase sighed. Andie was gonna kill him for this, but some one had to look after Amelia and Jaimee. As Amelia shut her locker, Moose and Jaimee walked round the corner. Chase stuff the scan picture in his pocket so Jaimee couldn't see it. Together they walked towards Jeff's locker so that she could pick some of her books up. But as they walked towards it Amelia frowned. She didn't think she was seeing right, it looked like Maxi was just about to kiss her boyfriend. It took a second to sink in that that was what she was trying to do, and Amelia dropped her bags and flew at her. She wasn't one for cat fights, but she was now extremely pissed.

Chase couldn't react that was fast Amelia was off. He just ran after her, trying to catch up with the girl carrying his brothers baby. As he reached the group he shouted loudly so that she could hear him, "Mia… stop it… think of the baby…"

Everyone stopped and stared. Amelia just glared at Maxi and watched as a smug smile played onto the girls lips. Jeff grabbed tight a hold of Amelia's arm as she went to run off. "You and me need to talk…" but she pulled her arm out of his hand. She could see Jaimee through the crowd, her sister was shocked. Moose just laid a hand on her shoulder and tried to get her away from the crowd. Amelia pushed through them, closely followed by Jeff and Chase. "Mia… tell me it isn't true…", Jaimee couldn't believe it. She looked for something in her sisters face, anything to say that Chase was lying. Amelia just held out her hand, and Chase gave her the scan picture. "I'm so sorry…" she whispered as tears began to leak down her face. "I'm so sorry…"

Jeff bundled his girlfriend up in his arms, she tried and failed to get away from him. So she just gave up and wrapped her arms around him. She was shaking, and scared. Jeff stroked her back, whispering sweet nothings into her ear until she had calmed enough to look at him. He laid one hand on her flat stomach and smiled, "We're gonna be a family… you, me and… what do you call it?"

"A baby?" Chase smirked at his brother from behind Jaimee and Moose, who were still dumbfounded. When Jaimee had finished staring at the scan picture she muttered, "If Andie and Ty find out, someone is gonna die…"

When Amelia heard this she snapped her head round to look at her sister. Anyone could see that she was scared of telling Andie and Tyler. She just shook her head, "Promise, me you won't tell them a thing. Jaimee-Leigh, promise…"

"jaimee-Leigh? Jesus, girl you must be scared of what they think." Jaimee muttered.

_**Please R&R Thx**_


	9. Surprise

_**Never say Never**_

_**Right I don't own Step up 2 but I sure would like to own Rob Hoffman. I don't own "push" by Enrique inglasias either, so when if you don't know it go to youtube trust me it's a great song one of my all time favourites… I do however own Jaimee-Leigh, Amelia and Jeff. Oh and Maxi…**_

_**Right, we are in for a bit of a shock this time round. XD needed to bring this in or it wouldn't be fair… **_

It had taken a few days, and Jaimee getting detention for hitting somebody for telling her that her sister was a dirty little whore. Moose and Chase hadn't stood a chance when they went to react to it. Amelia and Jeff however seemed closer as ever. He hardly ever left her side, walking her to her classes, sitting with her at lunch. She was even starting to get annoyed with him for doing it. At one point she stormed off and locked her self in the girl's toilets just to get some piece and quiet. Jaimee was trying to keep the piece between them but Amelia just exploded at her sister. Which Jaimee just answered with, "testosterone is a gear equalizer. It turns all men into morons. He will however get over it."

By now Amelia was 9 weeks pregnant and she was getting a hard time of Jeff for still wanting to do the fundraiser. But as she pointed out, if Blake had heard about her being pregnant he would have said something by now and pulled her from the whole bloody thing. And probably tried to kill Jeff in the doing. Jaimee was still trying her hardest to talk Amelia into telling Andie, but Amelia just kept putting it off. It wasn't until Jaimee´s phone had rung at lunch and she could hear Andie shouting down the phone did she realise her sister had found out. Her face paled as jaimee looked at her.

"How did she find out?"

"She said she got a letter from someone from the school… she knows it's not the crew, Mia…"

"Who was it then? Everyone else has forgotten about me being pregnant."

"I don't know, sis… but you better get Jeff to take you home after school because both D and Sarah are flipping. Sarah said she was gonna call Tyler." Amelia flinched as her brother's name was brought into the mix. Jeff just stared down at his lunch, suddenly not feeling very hungry anymore.

For the rest of the day, everyone was avoiding the subject of Amelia being pregnant. Even when school was finished. Jeff stood by his car, waiting for Amelia, Chase and Jaimee. He had promised to go with his girlfriend to face the music. But then they had agreed to go and tell his parents and Blake. Amelia walked out of school, her eyes on Jeff's as she walked over to him. Once she got there he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tight.

For a few seconds they shared a tender kiss, but were interrupted by Chase and Jaimee. "Whoa, guys. That got you into this mess in the first place…" Chase laughed. "Mess?" Amelia shot back. "I didn't think of my child as a mess. Do you, Jeff?"

"Certainly not, babes." Jeff shot Chase a look saying don't upset her before we even get there. Jaimee just climbed into the back seat and was quickly joined by Chase. Amelia walked round the SUV, opened the door and climbed in. as Jeff started the car, she sat nervously waiting for someone to speak or do something. Jeff laid his hand on her exposed thigh and said, "It'll be alright, Babes. They won't kill you…"

"Wanna bet?"

"Oh, come on. How bad can they be?"

It turned out Amelia was right. Andie had flown at her sister the minute she walk through the door. She started screaming and shouting about how she was only 17 and she was still at school. Amelia just stood there for a few minutes in silence. Then she snapped back, "Oh, and what about you miss high and mighty?! I know that you're not as innocent as you make out."

Amelia reached into her bag and pulled a pregnancy test out of it. Andie just stared at her sister then at it. "Where did you find that?" Amelia smirked as she handed it over to Chase. Everyone stood there staring at him. Amelia pushed passed her older sister, looking at Sarah. She could see how disappointed she was in her charges. "Sarah… I'm sorry… I wanted to tell you… I just didn't know-----"

Amelia was interrupted by Chase's angry outburst, "You're pregnant?! You didn't even tell me?"

"Chase…"

Jaimee stepped in front of her sister, her eyes on Chases. Jeff had rested his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Dude, this is not the time."

"Oh, yes it is. When were you going to tell me, Andie? Or is it not even mine?"

"Chase!!!" This time it was Amelia that spoke up. She was watching her sister as Andie stared at Chase. Amelia walked over stepping in between her sister and boyfriends brother. "Calm it down… and never, I repeat, never accuse my sister of being a cheap slut again! You understand me?" She was furious now. If it hadn't been for Andie kicking up a storm she wouldn't have told anyone.

Chase stared at the floor and Sarah spoke quietly, "I think we all need to sit down. Amelia, Andie… come here please. The rest of you go sit in the living room."

Everyone nodded, and Jeff gave Amelia's stomach a quick pat as her walked past, she caught his eye and smiled softly at her. But once she was in the kitchen her smile faded quickly. Now it was Sarah's turn to round up on the sisters. And she didn't disappoint. "I can't believe you have gotten yourselves into this. I suppose ill have to book the appointments at the clinic then."

Amelia and Andie stared at their guardian, "Cl…clinic?" Amelia whispered. Sarah nodded, "well you didn't think you were gonna keep them did you?"

Andie jumped up and ran out the room. Amelia sat there staying at Sarah, her eyes brimming over with tears. "No…"

"Excuse me?"

"I am not getting rid of my baby, Sarah… me and Jeff we are gonna raise it together. It's our child, not yours."

With that Amelia walked out of the room and into the living room. Jeff saw her tears and stood up. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and cried. Chase and Jaimee stared at her. Something had been said to upset the pregnant girl. "Mia, shh. Baby, your ok…"

Sarah entered the room and stared at Amelia. Her eyes then rose to Jeff and held his for a few seconds. It only took him a second to realise what had been said to upset his girlfriend. "Amelia, don't worry… it'll be alright… you and me, we gonna do this ok? Together, I promise."

Amelia just nodded. "Chase… go and speak to Andie…" she whispered. "We just spoke to Sarah, and yeah, I think Andie is feeling a little insane now." Amelia shook her head at the look from Jaimee-Leigh, "no, not bitchy crazy… more like homicidal manic crazy. So I am sending Chase to go and speak to her, ok?"

Chase had already left the room by now, so he didn't hear anything Amelia had said to her sister and boyfriend. Sarah was still stood in the doorway watching Amelia and Jeff. She spoke calmly once everyone had sat down again. "Can I have a word?"

"Have a sentence." Amelia hissed. That made Jaimee-Leigh's head snap round to look at her sister. Sarah just sighed and said, "how are you going to cope with school and a baby? You don't work, how do you know Jeff's parents aren't going to do their nut?"

Jeff laid his hand on Amelia's leg to keep her from jumping up, he looked at Sarah and said, "you cope, with work and four kids."

"that is different. I earn money to look after them."

"what the bleeding hell is wrong with you bloody woman?" Amelia snarled. "Why cant you just back off and stay out of our business?" Sarah stared at her charge.

"Amelia, calm down." Jamie said, "You got to think about the baby…" Jeff still had his hand resting on Amelia's leg, he was trying his best to be calm. "Sarah, we appreciate your concern but it is our decision. And we want this baby, just as I am sure Chase and Andie want theirs. Don't try and convince us otherwise cause your not gonna make us change our minds."

Suddenly there was a huge crashing noise from upstairs and then they could hear Andie shouting something about it being Chases fault for getting in the shower with her when she told him not to. Amelia smirked at her sister, "you owe my 20."

"whatever, Mia." Jamie-Leigh smirked back. The youngest siblings had made a bet on Chase entering the girls locker room the day Andie had gotten expelled and of course Amelia had won. Jeff looked at the two girls and shook his head laughing, that was until he heard something else being thrown and Chase shouting for Andie to stop acting like a child. "Do you think we should break them up?"

Jamie and Amelia exchanged glances and then shook their heads. There was no way they were getting in the way of their sister when she was throwing things. She would most likely start throwing things at them too. "No, that is one thing you learn living with Andie. Never get involved in an argument were she is throwing things." Jamie murmured.

The sudden knock at the door made everyone jump. And when Sarah opened it Amelia just stared at her brother as he walked in. The minute he saw Jeff and heard Andie shouting upstairs he rounded on him. Nora stood well back, she had never seen him like this at all. If Amelia hadn't stepped in between her brother and boyfriend Nora was certain that Tyler would have lamped Jeff one then and there. Then Tyler rounded on his baby sister, but Amelia just gave as good as she got, but that didn't stop Tyler shouting at her.

"I love Jeff, Tyler…"

Hearing his baby sister say those words made Tyler stop dead. Amelia never said that she loved a guy, hell she would dump them if they bored her. He never expected her to come out with that. And by the look on Jeff's face, he didn't either. He placed a hand of the small of Amelia's back, he didn't have to say anything for everyone to know that he loved Amelia. Tyler stared at Jeff and gestured for him to follow him.

Jeff did what he was asked, after making a point of giving Amelia a reassuring kiss and patting her still slim stomach. Following Tyler outside he stood on the steps watching Tyler pace up and down. It took a few minutes for him to speak but when Tyler did he was calm.

"I don't know what you've done to Mia, Collins. But I can tell you this you hurt her and I will personally hunt you down and kill you."

"Tyler, I would never hurt Mia. She's the mother of my unborn child for Christ sake. I love her."

"I can see that, Collins. I'm just warning you. Being a parent isn't going to be a walk in the park. Amelia and Andie are going to be very hard to cope with, you do know that?"

"They'll be fine, Tyler. Chase loves Andie as much as he wants to deny it." jeff knew his brother to well for him to hide anything. "the girls keep us on our toes that's for certain. But that's what I love about Mia, she's different then any other girl."

"Yeah, she wont fall at anyone's feet."

It was a week until the fundraiser and still the parents to be hadn't gotten round to telling Blake. Amelia said they could after the fund raiser, so she wouldn't let anyone down. That was the last thing she wanted to do, after all they had worked really hard to get it done so that Blake was satisfied.

Much to everyone's surprise, Sarah had dropped the talk about the girls having abortions. They suspected that Tyler and Nora had told her to. But when she looked at Amelia and Andie they could tell what she was thinking. In the end Amelia just packed up some of her stuff and walked out. The Collins family had always welcomed her into their home and she knew she could stay there for a few days.

Nobody had heard anything about the Streets yet and the now disbanded crew didn't even know if they were competing in it, Andie had taken the fall for them and they had done nothing to help her. Jamie felt really bad for leaving Andie at home with Sarah all day, but Missy came round as much as she could and made sure the pregnant sister wasn't overdoing things. Amelia on the other hand couldn't be stopped as much as jeff and Jamie tried. She was always on the go, rushing to do this and that, even taking it as far as nearly fainting because she forgot to eat one lunchtime, making Jeff panic and force her to have a rest during their dance lesson.

In everyone's mind the fundraiser came round way to quickly, and as everyone was getting ready for it, maxi had informed everyone that her daddy, some rich film producer, was attending. Jeff and Chase told Amelia to ignore her when she got told by Maxi that her father was looking for some talent for a role in his newest film, but unfortunally it doesn't include pregnant whores, so Amelia could join in on the fun. Amelia being as emotionally all over the place just burst into tears. Jamie hadn't been there at the time but when she was filled in she exploded. She even went as far as walking up to maxi in the corridor an pushing her against on of the lockers. If it hadn't been for Blake coming to speak to his brothers and the girls she would have most probably made Maxi miss the fund raiser all together.

"so, your in the hallway with a the students. isn't that kinda skanky?" Amelia smirked at the future uncle of her child. Jeff was stood behind her with his arms wrapped round her stomach, which she had yet to put concealing clothing over. In Amelia's mind she wasn't going to cover up something that wasn't even there yet.

"Oh, right this is my idea of fun. Watching… students prance about is hardly my idea of a hallway. Id rather be in my office, with a bunch of reports to grade or something like that."

"You need a personality, Blake." if she hadn't been Jeff's girlfriend he would have had Amelia in detention for a lot of what she said and did. Or he would have expelled her like Andie. But he had to take in consideration that she was part of his brothers life, and he didn't want to make him unhappy. No matter how much of a pain both his brothers were Blake loved them.

"That's director Collins to you, miss west." , he muttered. But all he got in return was a smug smile. "I am just seeing if you lot are all ready for tonight." Amelia just smirked her usually confident way. There was no way that she wasn't ready to dance. Even being three months pregnant.

_**Right I am gonna skip a few months I think, like make the sisters about ready to pop… so**_

_**Where should Amelia have her baby? Cause I was thinking in the back of Blake's car cause they couldn't get to the hospital in time… what do u lot think, let me know and ill think about it and put the best ideas in somehow. Love you all, and Danyi thx for helping me out when I have writers block…**_

_**Please R&R Thx**_


	10. Sorry

_**I am Sooo Sorry!**_

I kinda feel like i have ditched or all of u by not updating anything in ages -.- I do hope u all forgive me and haven't deserted me, cuz I am back now!

There are no excuses for deserting all of u, my loyal fans and friends!

But might I add that I have had loads 2 deal with other the last year. Ive had my second Daughter, Rosalie Natalya, got married and moved 4 the 3 time in 2 years lol

But no im back, and I promise all of u if u just stick by me u wont b sorry as I have so much 2 add 2 all of my stories ^^

But before I update my Stories, I need to redo them… I will prob b giving them new Titels, and changing certain things in them, so please don't shoot me.

Love u all loads

Sophie


End file.
